Bonbori and Spatulas
by The Altered Destinies
Summary: Ranma has married Akane, forcing Ukyo and Shampoo to pick up the pieces of their lives and move on. It written by Dreiser and began online publication on January 22nd, 2002.
1. Chapter 1

Bonbori and Spatulas: One

Bonbori and Spatulas

By: Dreiser

-One-

Ranma was married.

The impossible had happened. He and Akane had somehow  
gotten past their pride to confess that they really  
did love one another. And where did that leave me,  
Kuonji Ukyo, the cute fiancée?

It left me as a guest at their second wedding.

Frankly I was surprised that they even invited me  
considering what I did the last time. Letting loose a  
barrage of okonomiyaki bombs usually doesn't tend to  
make people want to invite you back a second time.  
Later I found out from Nabiki that my invitation had  
come at Ranma's insistence. He told them that despite  
it all I was still his oldest friend and he wanted me  
there. He trusted me that much.

His oldest friend.

Once those words would've brought an odd combination  
of joy and pain in my heart. But now? There's nothing.  
Just a sort of hollow ache.

What do you do when the love of your life has left you  
for another? When all your dreams of the future are  
crushed in a single ceremony?

I decided to get drunk.

The bar was fairly dark but was filled with a strange  
neon glow. At least it was quieter than those damn  
discos. I give a brief look around the surroundings  
then saddle up on a stool and call out, "Barkeep. A  
beer."

The bartender turns and gives me a close look. He  
pauses at my battle spatula then his eyes widen and he  
nods his head before retrieving my beer. I hate to say  
it but sometimes being a martial artist comes in  
handy. In Nerima soon as I was recognized as one of  
the people who ran with Ranma they pretty much let me  
do whatever I wanted. Even the police seemed to be in  
this mentality.

I take the offered beer from the now meek bartender  
and sip it slowly. It feels strange to be drinking  
again. I had gotten drunk plenty of times at my old  
school in Juuban when I was still pretending to be one  
of the guys. Sometimes I miss those days. It was so  
much simpler back then. I knew who I was and what I  
felt. I was Kuonji Ukyo the heir to my family's school  
of martial arts and I hated Saotome Ranma. I hated him  
because he was the responsible for me having to  
renounce my womanhood.

And now? I knew my name and that was it. I had my  
womanhood back, I rediscovered it the second Ranma had  
told me I was cute. In that moment I finally knew what  
it felt like to be a woman and to feel desirable.

My beer is empty now and I set it down on the bar  
before I gesture to the bartender to get me another.  
To keep them coming. I think what hurts the most is  
that he never quite seemed to know how much I love  
him. I thought I had made it pretty clear but  
apparently not because he chose Akane over me. Then  
again, he always seemed to chose Akane over me. Akane  
over anybody.

I wonder about that. What is so damn special about  
Tendo Akane anyway? She's abrasive, loud, and  
genuinely mean spirited at times. Why does he love  
her? Was it because she was more feminine than me? Was  
it because she wore dresses and despite her bouts of  
uncontrolled anger she had the mannerisms you would  
expect of a traditional girl? Was that it? Or was it  
the family honor? That out of all your engagements  
hers was the most valid in your eyes? What was it  
Ranma? Why did you chose her?

I'm still on my second beer and my mind drifts towards  
my father. The more I think about it he's the real  
cause of all my troubles. It was him who decided to  
pawn me off like some sort of worthless creature that  
he no longer wanted onto Saotome Genma. And it was him  
who demanded that I pose as a boy to regain the so  
called family honor. I wonder what Dad will think  
about Ranma's wedding? What he'll do? Most likely  
he'll suggest that I return to posing as a boy. That  
life will be easier for me that way.

The selfish jackass.

My second beer is nearly gone when I hear the sound of  
another customer arguing with the bartender. There's a  
loud crash and I carefully push myself to my feet then  
head towards the disturbance. When I arrive at the  
other end of the bar my eyes widen at what I see.

"Shampoo," I say with some surprise as my eyes  
blearily focus on the Amazon's fierce figure. She  
looks my way and continues to hold the bartender a few  
feet off the ground. "What're you doing here?"

"Spatula girl," Shampoo says in a stiff and slightly  
slurred greeting. She's obviously more far gone than  
me. "I do same as you do, trying get drunk. Except,"  
she growls menacingly as she focused back on the  
quivering mass that was the bartender. "He no want  
serve Shampoo."

"But Shampoo-san," the bartender stammers as he  
clutches at her hands that hold him by his collar.  
"It's just that I think you've had enough. If you have  
anymore how are you going to get home?"

"Shampoo not home," snarls Shampoo as she gives him a  
hard shake. "Shampoo home in China and Shampoo no go  
back there anytime soon. You no have to worry about  
that. Serve Shampoo her drink now, yes?"

The bartender turns his fearful gaze my way and I  
sigh. "Better do it, sugar," I advise. "She doesn't  
look like she wants any arguments."

After I say this, Shampoo releases her hold and the  
bartender dropped to the ground in a heap then ran  
behind the bar to get her next drink. I return my gaze  
to her and she's looking at me without the disdain  
that she usually has in those scarlet eyes of hers.

"Spatula girl," she begins. "Ranma leave us both."

"Yeah," I reply and take a seat at her table in the  
isolated corner of the bar. "He did."

I watch as Shampoo collapses into her chair and leans  
forward to rest her head in her hands. "Shampoo no  
understand," she says tearfully before her scarlet  
eyes lifted. "Why Ranma no want dutiful wife? Shampoo  
try to be everything that Ranma would want but still  
he chose the violent tomboy over her."

The bartender then returns with Shampoo's drink, which  
is simply the biggest bottle of sake I've ever seen.  
She grabs it and tears off the cap before downing  
almost half the contents in one gulp.

Once she finished drinking the bottle, I say, "You  
might want to slow it down a bit. You could get sick."

"Shampoo no care," Shampoo says morosely as she sets  
the bottle of sake down. "Shampoo be dead soon enough  
anyway. Why not die like life is? Without honor and in  
collapsed in a big ditch."

"Well," I drawl as I sip on my beer. "That was  
certainly cheery."

"What have be cheery about?" Shampoo asks sharply and  
her gaze narrows. Her arm suddenly extends to grab my  
collar and I find myself being pulled across the  
table. Shampoo's face is inches from my own and I can  
feel her hot breath that stinks of sake on my skin.  
"Ranma leave us both. Shampoo no stupid. You love  
Ranma just as much as Shampoo. Spatula girl in pain  
too... lose honor just like Shampoo when Ranma chose  
violent tomboy over her." She lets go of me suddenly  
and I fall backwards. Her scarlet eyes then study me  
carefully. "We having nothing left anymore. Shampoo no  
has Airen and spatula girl has no fiancée."

I stop to consider this and not liking what I end up  
finding, I take a long drink of my beer. "It's kind of  
funny, don't you think? The two of us sitting here.  
Talking like normal people do instead of trying to  
beat the stuffing out of one another."

Shampoo lets loose a brittle laugh and downs more of  
her sake. "We has nothing to fight about now," she  
says wisely. "Ranma is gone, so we has no conflict. If  
anything," she pauses to meet my gaze. "We in same  
boat." She gives the same strained laugh then  
corrects, "Same abandoned boat."

"I guess," I say with a sigh. I let my mind drift and  
suddenly something she said earlier occurs to me.  
"What did you mean when you said you'd be dead soon?"

Her jaw clenches and she finishes off her sake then  
sets it down on the table with a loud thump. "Shampoo  
no mean nothing," she replies tightly.

"Bullshit," I say strongly as I lean across the table.  
"I don't buy that Shampoo. You had to have meant  
something by saying that. What's going on?"

"Why stupid spatula girl care?" Shampoo asks rather  
bitterly. "You no like Shampoo. You never talk to  
Shampoo before Ranma marry violent tomboy. You think  
Shampoo is bimbo. Shampoo hear you talk insults about  
her many, many, times so no pretend to care about  
Shampoo now."

"Maybe that was all true," I relent, keeping my gaze  
steady. "But that was then and this is now. Things  
aren't exactly the same are they sugar? Like you said,  
there's no reason for us to be enemies anymore. And if  
we're not enemies why can't we be friends?"

"You want be Shampoo's friend?" asks Shampoo in soft,  
incredulous, tones.

"Sure," I say with a shrug. "Why not? We have plenty  
in common and the Kami knows that there are very few  
other people who could know what we're going through.  
And frankly," I pronounce dryly, "I'd rather be  
friends with you than that nutcase Kodachi."

Shampoo then gives me the smallest little smile and I  
feel my chest lighten as if a weight had been removed  
from it. "Okay," she says quietly. "Shampoo think it  
nice... to have friend again. But what Shampoo tell  
you is private. Spatula girl no can say nothing to  
Ranma." She says the last portion so intensely that I  
nod my head in a promise to do as she asks. Shampoo  
studies me a moment then says, "There many laws in  
Shampoo's tribe. When Ranma defeat Shampoo in battle  
we is engaged but he no accept this. Shampoo and Great  
Grandmother try to tell him about Amazon laws but he  
no listen. He no give our ways any respect. This why  
Shampoo think she lose him to violent tomboy."

"Makes sense," I murmur. "The stubborn fool was never  
one to change his mind about things all that easily."

"Yes," says Shampoo in tense agreement. "Ranma not  
think Amazon engagement valid and that why Shampoo say  
she be dead soon. This is most likely true... laws of  
tribe say that Amazon who no marry Airen over certain  
time must face tribal Elders for punishment. Because  
Shampoo no win Ranma and time is almost up she must go  
back to tribe to take ultimate punishment from  
Elders."

I sit in complete shock for several seconds before the  
numb feeling that had taken over my mind finally  
leaves. She stares at me with sad eyes. "When does  
your time run out?"

"Little over a month," Shampoo replies quietly.

"Then what happens? You don't mean that they'll really  
sentence you to death, do you?" I ask in disbelief.

Surely they wouldn't kill her. Shampoo was their  
Champion for the Kami's sake! Her Great Grandmother  
Cologne was the Matriarch of their tribe. They were  
bound to show some mercy!

"Light sentence is Shampoo exiled from tribe," says  
Shampoo in far off tones as she stares at the ceiling.  
"That mean Shampoo no have name in tribe, her rank as  
Champion be taken away, and great shame come upon her  
family." She lifts her scarlet eyes and I can see how  
they burn with anger. "Shampoo no let that happen to  
her family. Shampoo never allow dishonor be brought to  
those she love." Her gaze stays unrelenting as it  
meets my own and she says, "That leave Shampoo one  
choice. She carry out the worst of the punishment  
herself, to claim back the honor she lost."

The meaning of her words strike me like a lightning  
bolt. I leapt to my feet and grab her by her  
shoulders. I give her a furious shake as I cry out  
loudly, "Are you crazy?! You can't kill yourself!"

Shampoo narrows her gaze and pushes my hands from her  
shoulders. She rises slowly to her feet and our eyes  
meet at an equal level. At first I was that sure she  
was going to hit me or something like that but instead  
her hands shoot forward to grab me by the collar  
again. Our faces are once again mere inches apart and  
she hisses, "Spatula girl is not Amazon. To Amazon,  
honor is everything. You no can know the pain caused  
when bring dishonor on family. This way Shampoo can  
keep her honor..." She trails off and closes her eyes  
as she releases her grip on my collar. "Is Shampoo's  
one choice."

"No Shampoo," I whisper shakily and suddenly I find  
myself holding her. She's in my arms and sobbing  
against my shoulder as I pull her closer. "I'll help  
you," I say into her hair. "There has to be another  
way out of this Shampoo. You can't kill yourself. Not  
for him... not for anyone. You're worth more than  
that. And besides," I say with a rising panic as I  
sought for any way to change her mind, "I won't let  
you. There's no way I'm going to lose my new friend."

She lifts her lavender head and her eyes are misty as  
they look up into my own. "Spatula girl," she says in  
quiet amazement.

Now I knew Shampoo was far gone but I didn't realize  
just how gone she was until she suddenly passed out in  
my arms. This unnerved me at first but I simply gave  
another sigh and adjusted my stance until I could lift  
her unconscious frame in my arms. The bartender  
scurries over and nervously collects our tabs then  
holds open the door for me as I make my way into the  
cool night air.

By the time she finally stirs I've made my way back  
home and was attempting to open the front door to my  
restaurant without waking her. She looks up into my  
face and says, "Spatula girl." For some reason I find  
myself becoming increasingly fond of that nickname.  
"What we do here?"

"It's time for bed," I reply easily as I unlock the  
front door and go inside. "You're in no shape to face  
your Granny so I figured you could crash here for the  
night." I pause to look at Shampoo. "Is that okay with  
you?"

Shampoo didn't reply and instead burrowed her face  
against my chest as she fell asleep again. As I look  
at her features I'm stunned by the beauty I see there.

"Well," I say with a sigh. "I guess that's a yes." I  
stop to adjust my grip on Shampoo and slowly make my  
way upstairs when suddenly the door to my guest room  
opens to reveal Konatsu's sleepy figure.

"Ukyo-sama," he begins only to immediately cease  
whatever came next as he took in the sight of Shampoo  
being held in my arms.

Before he could say anything more I gave a small and  
bemused smile. "Hey sugar," I greet him, "Shampoo's  
staying here for the night."

Konatsu could only blink at this and then he snapped  
out of this state to revert back to his usual helpful  
self. "Do you need any help Ukyo-sama?" he asks as I  
haul Shampoo upstairs.

"No," I grunt, pausing on the steps for a breather.  
Shampoo is surprisingly heavy for someone who looks so  
delicate. "I'm nearly there anyway. I'll explain  
everything to you in the morning Konatsu. Maybe it'll  
all make sense by then."

And as I reach the top of the stairs I could have  
sworn that I heard him say, "Somehow I doubt that."

I wake with a horrendous throbbing in my head and an  
overwhelming queasiness in my stomach.

Both were forgotten when with certain panic I realize  
that I am being held by a very warm body. A very warm  
body who has their hands possessively placed on my  
hips as to hold me closer to them. For several seconds  
I remain frozen as I try my best to recall what  
happened the night before. But the memories refuse to  
come so I slowly inch away from this unknown figure. I  
move my head back to gain a good look at the person  
that I had been nestled against.

I feel my eyes widen and my heart stops as I identify  
the well known features of one my romantic rivals. I  
leap out of the bed and retrieve my bonbori. "Pervert  
spatula girl no get away with take advantage of  
Shampoo!"

Immediately after I say this my head begins to pound  
with increased vigor and I regret using such loud  
volume. In the meantime Ukyo has been roused from  
sleep and is rubbing her eyes. When she ceases this  
motion she stares at me for a moment then asks with a  
tired yawn, "What's with you, sugar?"

"What with Shampoo?" I ask incredulously as I thrust a  
bonbori towards her while she gets out of bed.  
"Shampoo wake up in spatula girl bed in embrace and  
you ask what with Shampoo?!"

"Embrace?" repeats Ukyo blearily as she stretches her  
back. "I dunno about that," she says with another yawn  
as she ignores me and walks into her bathroom. I then  
hear the sound of running water. "I guess you forgot  
about us meeting up in that bar, huh? It figures. You  
were drunk enough. I'm only a little better off  
though."

"Bar?" I ask cautiously.

Sure enough, that one statement was enough to jog my  
memory of yesterday's events. After I finished  
watching the wedding ceremony from a safe distance I  
had wandered around Nerima, pausing only to defeat  
Mousse so he would stop following me, and ended up in  
a small bar where I proceeded to drown my sorrows with  
alcohol. I could vaguely recall meeting Ukyo there but  
I was still at a loss as to how I got here. I'm  
especially interested in how I wound up in her bed. We  
didn't do anything did we? At this thought, the  
elephants in my head pound harder and a large lump  
forms in my throat.

"Spatula girl," I say carefully as I make my way  
towards her bathroom. I peer into the doorway and see  
that Ukyo is brushing her teeth. I pause to swallow  
the lump in my throat then ask, "What we do last  
night?"

"Do?" Ukyo asks blankly, her mouth full of toothpaste  
foam. She spit out the contents then looks to me and  
continues, "What do you mean?"

I clench my jaw as I fume inwardly. I can't believe  
she was going to make me say this! I lift my gaze to  
meet hers and innocent sandalwood eyes greet me. I  
hear myself release a gasp of air and wince. I loathe  
showing such weakness to her but I couldn't help it.

The look in her eyes... I hadn't seen that look  
since...

My mind wanders to happier times. More peaceful times.  
Less confusing times. Times where I was in love and  
been loved in return. Ukyo sees this and waves a hand  
in front of my face to gain my attention.

"You okay?" she asks with obvious concern.

I blink at this. She's worried about me? What had  
happened last night to cause such a change in her?  
Ukyo does not like me... she has never liked me. She  
gets along better with that tomboy Akane than me. Why  
was she being so nice now? What in the world happened  
in our time together to change that?

"Shampoo fine," I assure as I pause to carefully  
consider my next words. "No can remember what happen  
last night... can you tell Shampoo?"

She scratches her head through mussed up bangs and  
leans against the doorframe. "From what I remember we  
met up in a bar and got pretty wasted. You told me  
about your fool idea of killing yourself to sustain  
your honor," Ukyo pauses to glare at me and I suddenly  
feel like a small child. "Then you passed out so I  
took you back here. I figured you wouldn't want  
Cologne seeing you like this." She locks her steady  
gaze on me and asks, "Was I wrong?"

"No..." I reply slowly. "Shampoo no want Great  
Grandmother to see her drunk. Spatula girl is right  
about that. Shampoo..." I trail off slowly and I feel  
my cheeks flush. Why was this always so hard? "Shampoo  
thank you. What you do was very kind."

"It's no problem sugar," she dismisses.

Ukyo walks past me and towards the window to pull back  
the curtain. Sunlight streams into the room and for  
the first time I notice she's fully clothed in the  
suit she had worn for the wedding. I look down at  
myself to see that I too am clothed and my cheeks grow  
hot. I had been wrong about her. At this realization I  
feel my heart grow light and I study my former rival  
closer. Yes, former. There was no reason to feud with  
Ukyo anymore. Not about Ranma. He was no longer ours  
to claim. He was Akane's and it was she who would have  
to battle for him from now on. Not us.

"Shampoo," I hear Ukyo call to me. I lift my gaze and  
see that she's standing in the open door to her room.  
She gives me a little smile then says, "You can use  
the shower if you want. I don't plan on opening the  
restaurant up today but I might as well clean things  
up. Come downstairs when you're done and I'll cook you  
something."

With that she walks out of her bedroom and leaves me  
alone. It's only then that I dismiss the bonbori from  
my hold and allow myself to think on the events of  
last night. This contemplation lasts only a moment  
before a sudden wave of queasiness besieges me and  
with the room spinning, I dash into the bathroom to  
pray to the porcelain god.

I was cleaning the grill when I heard soft and  
familiar footsteps. Not looking up I say, "Morning  
Konatsu."

"Ukyo-sama," he greets me as he always does. I lift my  
gaze and give him a reassuring smile. He's nervous.  
Just like I thought he would be. He doesn't understand  
what happened last night between me and Shampoo. I  
don't blame him. Hell, I was there and I don't  
understand what happened last night. Konatsu hesitates  
a moment before he asks, "Where's Shampoo?"

"Taking a shower," I inform him and chuckle a bit as  
his face turns bright red. "You've got a dirty mind  
sugar," I chide, enjoying his stupefied expression. "I  
may be getting along better with Shampoo but I'm not  
getting along with her that much better if you get my  
drift."

"Of course Ukyo-sama!" Konatsu exclaims a little too  
quickly as he rapidly nods his head. I laugh at this  
and he sidles next to me to help clean the grill. "Can  
I ask," he begins cautiously, "how did you and Shampoo  
ended up drinking together? I thought you wanted to be  
alone."

The hurt in his voice fills me with guilt. He wanted  
to comfort me last night. I know that but I told him I  
needed to be alone and that was true. I did. But  
somehow the need to be solitary didn't arise when I  
was with Shampoo. It was different being with her.  
Perhaps because she placed no expectations on me while  
I know that Konatsu does. Too many expectations. I  
turn in his direction and give him what I hope is an  
apologetic expression.

"I did want to," I say. "But when I ended up at the  
bar Shampoo was there and we got to talking. She's  
actually a nice person, Konatsu. Once you get past her  
attitude that is."

"You feel better then? About everything?" Konatsu asks  
gently. My eyes lidded, I look his way and I smile  
again. He's being so sweet, so careful. If only...

"Yeah," I reply quietly. "I feel a lot better."

I heave a sigh and consider if I should talk to  
Konatsu about what Shampoo told me last night. I have  
to tell somebody... I have to do something. I can't  
let her go through with this crazy plan of hers to  
kill herself over her blasted family honor.

It's then that a melodic voice says, "Spatula girl."

Despite myself, I smile on hearing that. Without the  
venom behind it the nickname wasn't really all that  
bad. Besides, I hardly have anything against spatulas.  
I do walk around with one strapped to my back you  
know.

"Hey Shampoo," I answer as I turn my eyes her way. Her  
lavender hair shines in the morning light and it adds  
to her beauty. The expression she wears is guarded and  
I know she wants to talk with me. I look to Konatsu  
and say, "I've been meaning to clean out the storage  
room. Would you mind...?"

"Of course not, Ukyo-sama," Konatsu replies quietly.

I watch him retreat from the front of the restaurant  
before I look to Shampoo who was now sitting in front  
of me at the counter.

"Well," I drawl slowly as I go back to cleaning the  
grill, "I hope you've gotten that idea of offing  
yourself out of your head, girl. Because it's plain  
stupid."

"What else Shampoo to do?" she asks and I find myself  
torn away from my work to study her features she  
sounds so lost. She meets my gaze and continues, "I  
must not lose honor... but how to keep it? Shampoo  
lose Ranma. He no longer her Airen. That mean Shampoo  
fail."

"That means you have to kill yourself?" I growl. "No  
way! I'm not-"

I pause because Shampoo suddenly releases a loud groan  
and buries her head in her folded arms on top my  
counter. I watch this for a moment then suddenly a  
small piece of paper appears in her grip.

"Take this, spatula girl," she murmurs. "If have any  
mercy, you will make for Shampoo."

A frown forms upon reading the ingredients. I had all  
of them but why did she want me to make it? "First," I  
begin suspiciously, "tell me what's this for."

"It ancient tribal secret," Shampoo says as she lifted  
her eyes only slightly so she could look at me. "Is  
ultimate hangover cure." She studies me closely then  
says in droll tones, "Shampoo promise she no try kill  
self. At least not around you."

"Not funny, sugar," I mutter darkly as I watch her  
with careful eyes.

She buries her head back in her arms and I swiftly  
went about making her magical hangover cure. When  
finished, I stare at the disgusting looking contents  
then pour it into a cup. I continue staring at the  
strange blue blob like mixture before taking a  
tentative sip. I've always been too curious for my own  
good. Just seconds later the taste of bile enters my  
mouth and I involuntarily spew it out.

"What sorta hangover cure is this?! It's tastes  
awful!"

"Shhhhhhh," hisses Shampoo from where she had her head  
buried. A moment later she lifts her head and snatches  
the cup away from me. "It not supposed to taste good.  
It supposed to get rid of elephants stampeding in  
Shampoo's head."

I watch incredulously as she downs the entire cup in  
one gulp. It seems she has a talent for doing that.  
Scarlet eyes look slightly glazed over as Shampoo  
gives a tiny burp then hands the cup back.

"Shampoo feel much better," she says as she gave me a  
bright smile to emphasize this. "Elephants starting to  
leave."

"I'm glad sugar," I say wryly as I clean out the  
gruesome contents of the cup. I glance over my  
shoulder and see that she was studying me closely.  
"You have any ideas about what you're going to do?"

"No," Shampoo says as a morose look forms on her  
pretty features.

Instantly I feel a wave of guilt rise in me for having  
caused that expression to appear on her face. It was  
then that an idea struck. An idea so simplistic that  
it surprised me that Shampoo hadn't thought of it  
herself.

"Why don't we ask Cologne?" I say eagerly as I turn to  
face her.

Shampoo grimaces then replies, "Shampoo no want ask  
Great Grandmother for help. She help Shampoo too  
much... she always try help Shampoo and still I fail.  
I no deserve her help."

Huh. It looks like she did think of it before me but  
was just being stubborn about it. I should have known.  
For some reason being stubborn is some sort of  
requirement to be a good martial artist around these  
parts. Well, there's just one problem with being  
stubborn around me. I hate it!

"Stop being a jackass," I say strongly as I walk  
around the counter and push her off the stool.  
"Cologne is your Granny... I'm sure she wants to help  
you. I seriously doubt she'd want you to go through  
with that stupid seppuku plan of yours. C'mon," I  
drawl, propelling her out the door. "Lets go!"

I hear her sigh in front me then a second later all  
resistance is gone and she's walking at an easy pace.  
I pause to call my goodbyes to Konatsu then proceeded  
on my way to the Nekohaten with Shampoo walking at my  
side. We walk in a comfortable silence that is usually  
reserved for close friends who don't feel the pressure  
to fill the air with constant chatter. It was a nice  
feeling.

When we enter the restaurant Great Grandmother did not  
glare at me nor did she scold me. She simply clung to  
her staff and moved her analytical gaze from me to  
Ukyo then back again as she asked a silent question.

"Spatula girl know laws," I blurt abruptly. My cheeks  
flush at this and I fume inwardly at my nervousness.  
I've always been like this around Great Grandmother.  
Her attitude is such that she can make the mightiest  
warrior feel like the meekest mouse.

"Does she now?" I look up and see Great Grandmother  
had turned her attention fully to Ukyo and a wave of  
relief passed over me only to be wiped away by shame  
at having felt such a thing. "I wasn't aware Amazon  
law interested you Kuonji-san."

Ukyo's jaw clenches and she says, "It does when I find  
out people are going to kill themselves over it. Or  
didn't you know Shampoo was planning suicide all to  
retain your asinine ideas about Amazon honor and  
laws?"

I flinch when Great Grandmother subtly tightens her  
hold on her staff. She's angry. Slowly, her pinprick  
gaze turns my way and I meet it reluctantly. Her voice  
is calm but laced with steel. "Shampoo," she  
pronounces. "Does she speak the truth?"

"Yes," I answer timidly and I lower my eyes as a wave  
of chi flows freely from her. She is very angry now.  
Even more so then when I returned in defeat after my  
first encounter with Ranma. And that's angry.

"Look," Ukyo says tightly. Her tone makes me curious  
and I lift my gaze to look at her features. There's  
determination in her eyes. I've seen it before,  
whenever she was threatened by an enemy in battle or  
whenever someone dare suggest that her claim on Ranma  
wasn't valid. It makes her look quite beautiful. "I  
didn't tell you this so you could pick on her. The  
Kami knows she's had enough of that. We've all had  
enough of that."

"Oh?" asks Great Grandmother curiously, an eyebrow  
raised. "Why did you tell me this then? I was under  
the impression that you and my Granddaughter were on  
less than civil terms. Who are you to speak of her  
feelings and rights? Or has something occurred to make  
circumstances and your feelings change, Kuonji-san?"

I sigh as Ukyo gets that same blank look on her face  
from before. It seems she's destined to never  
understand the underlined meanings shown in many  
serious discussions. That or despite spending years  
pretending to be a boy, she really doesn't comprehend  
of the concept of women loving women.

"Spatula girl and I make peace," I say quietly. "Is no  
more reason be enemies since Ranma with violent  
tomboy. We no want fight. We want..." I trail off  
uncertainly and I lift my eyes to look into Ukyo's  
reassuring sandalwood eyes. She was like a rock this  
girl. Steady and resolved. It was nice in a way. "We  
want be friends. Spatula girl want help Shampoo. There  
must be some loophole in tribal law so Shampoo can  
annul engagement to Ranma. Is only way Shampoo can  
retain honor for family." I look at Great Grandmother  
with soft pleading. "Help Shampoo. Please..."

Great Grandmother pauses to consider this with her  
usual methodical process. She then looks at me with an  
expression of relief then sighs and says, "As if you  
even need ask child. You are my blood and my heir, of  
course I'll help you." There was another pause as she  
fixes her gaze onto Ukyo who cringes under it.  
"Kuonji-san," she says gravely, "I thank you for your  
actions. It seems they saved my Granddaughter's life  
and for that I shall be eternally grateful."

I can't help but form an amused smirk at the color of  
red Ukyo turns at this statement. Ukyo coughs as she  
rubs the back of her head and says, "It was no  
problem. Really... I wanted to help. I mean, I still  
do. Want to help, that is."

"Is that so?" murmurs Great Grandmother and I feel my  
stomach become queasy at this statement. The tone of  
voice she used meant one thing. That she was  
intrigued. And when my Great Grandmother gets  
intrigued? You just better watch out. However, she  
swiftly moves her attention back to me and says, "We  
will leave immediately on a training expedition. There  
we shall begin our work."

"Work?" I ask in puzzlement.

"Yes," says Great Grandmother. "You must work if you  
wish to defeat Ranma in battle. If you are able to do  
this you will successfully annul your engagement to  
him by proving yourself the superior warrior in  
battle. Your victory and his defeat would thereby make  
him unworthy of you and the engagement, causing it to  
be annulled."

"She has to beat Ranch..." I watch as Ukyo halts  
herself, then squeezes her eyes tightly shut. After a  
moment, she opens them and continues, "Ranma in battle  
to get rid of the engagement? It's that simple?"

"It is not as simple as you'd think," Great  
Grandmother replies. "We have spent nearly two years  
here in pursuit of Ranma. To explain Shampoo's sudden  
switch to the tribe will be a mammoth task but I am  
equal to it. The reason I have never suggested this  
tactic before was because I knew Shampoo would never  
want to use it."

"Shampoo use it now," I say with cold affirmation. "I  
will defeat Ranma in battle and retain my family  
honor. That all Shampoo have left now. Her honor. I  
not let Ranma take that as well. Shampoo will win in  
battle."

Great Grandmother meets my gaze then nods in a slow  
approval of my words. She then turns on her staff and  
hops into kitchen as she says, "Kuonji-san. You are  
welcome to join us if you wish. I think you would find  
many of our Amazon training techniques beneficial in  
your own style of martial arts."

There was a short silence after Great Grandmother  
leaves us alone. I look to Ukyo and she meets my eyes,  
giving a bemused smile. "Well," she drawls in her  
Kansai accent, "I never was one to turn down a formal  
invitation."

My bags are packed and I'm headed off to... hrm. I'm  
not quite sure where I'm headed. Just that I'm going  
there with Shampoo and Cologne. If someone would've  
told me this would be happening a week ago I'd have  
laughed my ass off then called them crazy.

Funny how a day can change things.

I arrange my battle spatula, putting it firmly into  
the straps of my backpack before I head downstairs.  
Soon as I reach the landing, I see Konatsu, sitting in  
front of the counter, a sad expression on his  
beautiful features. Sighing at this, I walk over to  
him and sit next to him, matching his gaze and looking  
forward, at the wall of okonomiyaki ingredients.

"I want to do this, Konatsu," I murmur, "Shampoo needs  
help and... well, I want to help her. I don't know  
why, to be honest, I just do. And it'll be good, to  
get away from here for awhile. To get away from him...  
from everything." I look at him slowly and he's still  
looking ahead, there's a small tick in his jaw, the  
only thing that tells me he's upset. I hate doing this  
to him. He really is so sweet, so gentle, and  
sometimes I truly do wish I loved him as much as he  
appears to love me. I just... don't. "Can you  
understand?"

He finally looks at me and I breath a sigh of relief  
on seeing that charming smile of his form on his lips.  
It makes me jealous sometimes. A man really shouldn't  
be as beautiful as he is. Almost more beautiful than  
even Shampoo. Wait... Shampoo? What made me think of  
her? I shake my head and focus back on Konatsu and his  
words.

"It's all right, Ukyo-sama," he assures tenderly,  
hesitating a moment before taking my hand in his own  
and squeezing it lightly. "You don't have to explain  
anything. I'll be sure to take good care of everything  
while you're gone."

"Thanks, sugar," I drawl softly, squeezing his hand in  
return. I rise to my feet and look at him for a  
moment, wanting for some reason to give him something,  
to let him know that he really does matter to me, that  
he's important to my life. "You know that I wouldn't  
trust my restaurant with anybody. It's my baby, but,"  
I pause and smile at him, pulling my hand gently away  
from his and adjusting my backpack, "I trust you with  
it."

"Ukyo-sama," Konatsu says breathlessly, his eyes  
tearing up, "thank you."

"I'm just tellin' you the truth," I inform him  
quietly. Giving his shoulder a pat as I walk past, I  
smile encouragingly at him. "Take care while I'm gone,  
huh? Stay out of trouble." I chuckle wryly as I head  
out the door. "Even though that's sorta difficult in  
these parts."

I'm gone before he has a chance to reply but if I know  
Konatsu, and I think I know him pretty well, he was  
probably too emotional to even give it a try. Most  
likely he was staring at me as I left, looking at me  
with teary eyes all gooey with love. I want to sigh,  
thinking on it. I know that I do encourage him and his  
crush on me in some ways but I feel bad even thinking  
of treating him an inch of how his family once did.  
The things they did to him were unspeakably cruel and  
I'm not about to follow in their footsteps.

Even if it does keep the poor guy in love with me.

Kami, why does life have to be so complicated anyway?  
Nice and simple, that's how I want things to be. I  
just want to run my restaurant, have a regular  
clientele, keep on improving in the art, and maybe, if  
I'm lucky, find someone who'll recognize and love me  
for the woman that I am. Not that I really think  
that'll happen. The last part at least.

I'm just feet away from the Nekohaten when there's a  
loud sound of a crash and Mousse comes flying out the  
open door, slamming into the back wall on the street  
and collapsing to the ground, unconscious. I blink at  
his fallen form then look back at the door in time to  
see Shampoo dusting off her hands. She notices me  
standing there and immediately forms a bright smile  
that makes my heart stop on seeing it. No one's ever  
smiled like that for me... well, not no one. Konatsu  
has and so has Tsubasa, plus a few girls at Furinkan  
and then my old school, the ones who had crushes on  
me. But none of them ever made me feel like this, made  
my pulse race like this.

What in the hell is happening to me?

"Spatula girl," says Shampoo smoothly, walking past me  
and pulling a pair handcuffs from out of nowhere and  
kneeling down in front of Mousse. "You just in time.  
We leave any minute now. Great Grandmother say we  
going to mountains, very desolate, no one there to  
interrupt training." She hauls Mousse up and onto her  
back and pausing in front of me, arching an eyebrow as  
she grins. "Is good, yes?"

"Yeah," I say dimly, nodding my head. Following her  
into the Nekohaten I begin rather hesitantly,  
"Shampoo?" When she looks back at me I gesture at  
Mousse and give her a droll expression as I arch an  
eyebrow. "Wanna explain to me about Mousse?"

"Oh, that," says Shampoo derisively, rolling her eyes  
a bit. She dumps him down on the floor and proceeds to  
chain him up to the nearest pillar. I smirk at this  
and sit down in a nearby chair, watching her work.  
"Stupid Mousse want come but that only because soon as  
Shampoo defeat Ranma, he challenge Shampoo to become  
new Airen."

"Ah," I pronounce wisely, chuckling softly. Leaning  
forward, I put my elbows on the table and rested my  
chin in the palm of my hand. Eyeing her carefully, I  
smile slowly and drawl, "So this is your solution,  
sugar? Tying him up while we're off training? If I  
know Mousse, he'll probably be out of those chains  
before we leave Nerima."

"Great Grandmother has potion," says Shampoo in  
supremely sly tones, her expression altogether  
kittenish and it made my mouth dry on seeing.

Coughing loudly, I look away from her and saw Cologne  
observing us quietly from the door to the Nekohaten  
kitchen. Her steely eyes are hard, looking at me with  
an intense scrutiny that causes me to shift in my  
seat. I know Shampoo and I were never friendly, hell,  
technically we were enemies, but I don't think our  
previous relationship ever caused her to look at me  
like she is now. It's a little disturbing and scary  
and I wonder why that is, but I can't wonder long  
because Cologne's hopping into the room on her staff.

"Kuonji-san," Cologne says dryly, her eyes still sharp  
on me, "a pleasure to see you. I had wondered if you  
were truly sincere about accepting our offer of  
friendship but here you are." She was quiet for a  
moment then adds, "You surprise an old woman."

"I'm full of surprises," I say in what I hoped to be  
my smoothest and most confident tones despite the case  
of nerves Cologne is currently giving me.

Something about her gives me the willies. Maybe  
because I know damn well she's got more tricks up her  
sleeve than anyone else in Nerima except Happosai. I  
watch her eyes narrow more and realize that maybe I  
shouldn't have been such a smart ass just then. Well,  
too late now. She's already ignoring me in favor of  
dumping that potion of hers in Mousse's mouth. Poor  
guy, I almost feel sorry for him he's so clueless.  
Then again, is his behavior about Shampoo any  
different than mine over Ranma? Probably not.

I sigh at this thought and direct my gaze out the  
door. Seconds later I feel a soft touch on my shoulder  
and I look up, my eyes locking with Shampoo's scarlet  
gaze which reflect a quiet concern for my well being.  
It takes my breath away and baffles me at the same  
time. How can she be this way? Care so quick? Be this  
trusting, this open? Doesn't she have any sort of  
defense mechanism? How can she not be scared?

"Spatula girl," Shampoo says and her eyes twinkle  
mischievously at me. I frown at this and suddenly she  
leans forward then whispers in my ear, breath ruffling  
my hair, warm on my skin, "No look so sad. Amazons  
have many things to teach you." She pulls away,  
looking steadily into my gaze as she smiles. "Many  
interesting things."

"I bet," I say hoarsely, swallowing the lump in my  
throat. I nervously direct my gaze over to Cologne and  
instantly regret this decision when I see her looking  
at me more closely, her gaze a sort of cold fire as it  
burns into me. Jumping to my feet, I give a very  
nervous laugh and back quickly out of the Nekohaten.  
"Why don't we get goin' then, huh? That way you can  
teach me all those interesting things. It'll be fun,  
right?"

Then I dart out the door, only to return moments later  
as Shampoo shouts after me, her voice infectious with  
amusement and happiness as she asked where was I  
going, I didn't even know the location of the training  
camp. When I return, Cologne still looks at me with  
that careful gaze of hers but I swear... she had a  
smirk on her withered features.

Which I'm sure isn't good for me at all.

Our route into the mountains is filled quiet silence.  
I think we've been walking for over two hours now and  
barely a word has been spoken. This is caused by one  
singular thing I believe. The fact that Great  
Grandmother is suspicious of Ukyo.

It's something that I've noticed and I'm very sure  
that she noticed it too from her little running act  
from the Nekohaten. Thinking of it makes me chuckle,  
just how she's so open with her reactions, with who  
she is. What you see is what you get with Ukyo and I  
enjoy that immensely. Being who I am, the heir to  
Great Grandmother and the champion of Joketsuzoku,  
I've lived my life with facades, imagery. Those who  
would pretend to like me, to care, in order to simply  
gain power. Part of me knows this is why I reject  
Mousse. He doesn't truly know me, he knows the image  
of me. People think me to be what I want them to and  
mostly they think me to be open and carefree.

Nothing could be farther from the truth. I hide myself  
away, my true thoughts, my desires, I think perhaps  
this is why I lost Ranma to Akane. If I had let him  
truly see me, if I hadn't underestimated him, think  
him to be like all men, wanting that bouncy facade of  
exuberance that most do, maybe I would've won his  
heart. Then again, I look over at Ukyo, dressed in a  
simple pair of slacks and a button up shirt, for all  
purposes looking to the outside world like an  
extremely beautiful boy, Ukyo did that. She was  
nothing but herself, totally honest with him and  
still... she lost him as well. What did we do wrong?

It's too late to wonder such things though. Ranma is  
married to Akane and now I must defeat him in battle  
in order to retain my honor. I clench my jaw tightly.  
I will do this, I've lost far too much in my life  
already, I'll not lose my honor as well.

"You're lookin' awfully serious," says Ukyo, finally  
breaking the silence. I turn to her and I see her  
sandalwood eyes gazing at me with a quiet concern and  
solemnity. Once again I can't help but be struck with  
how honest she is. It's a quality not many people  
possess. "Wanna tell me about it, sugar?"

"Nothing to tell," I reply simply, shrugging and  
trying to block out the face of disappointment and  
slight hurt Ukyo wears. It gets to me though and I go  
on, "Shampoo just thinking about everything what  
happen."

"Yeah," Ukyo nods her head. "I've been doin' a lot of  
that myself lately. Not like I wanna think about it,  
y'know? It just happens on its own." She sighs deeply  
then looks up at the sky as she walks on, ducking her  
head absently under a tree branch. "Konatsu wants me  
to talk to him about it all, I know that, but somehow  
I just can't." Ukyo looks at me and smiles sadly,  
looking regretful. "Makes me feel bad. I know he loves  
me but..."

She sighs instead of replying and I watch her with  
lidded eyes. Moving closer to her, I look up ahead at  
Great Grandmother who's quite some distance ahead. If  
she hears our words, she seems to be paying no  
attention. Then again, I know far better than to trust  
appearances when it comes to my Great Granny. But on  
the other hand, I'm not quite sure I even care if  
she's listening to what I'm about to say next. Perhaps  
if she is then she'll know how much I've changed, how  
resolved I really am.

"No can force love," I offer slowly, thinking  
carefully on my words, "it not be fair to him to try  
do such a thing. If he a friend then you right not to  
try." I lock my gaze on her figure and see the  
expression of surprise she wears. "It only hurt him  
more in long run. You really care for him, you no want  
that. You want him be happy." Looking at her closely,  
at those sandalwood eyes, deep and endless, staring at  
me with quiet wonder and soft admiration... something  
I haven't seen in what seems like countless years, I  
can feel my heart skip a beat. It's a feeling that  
scares me to say the least. "Spatula girl," I  
continue, smiling as I said this, simply because I  
love to call her this, at first because of how angry  
it made her, causing her eyes flash, and now because  
of how it causes her to smile fondly at me. "You're a  
good friend and Shampoo is glad you is now hers."

"Yours?" Ukyo echoes, her eyes widening.

On seeing her expression, I bite back an urge to  
laugh. It seems that Ukyo is not as ignorant to the  
concept of women loving women as I had thought. Then  
again, she would have to be very dense indeed to be  
completely ignorant of it, considering her past.  
Shaking my head, I can't stop myself, and I bump my  
hip lightly up against hers. "Silly, spatula girl," I  
accuse with an impish grin, "Shampoo mean is happy  
your her friend now. Why?" I arch an eyebrow and look  
up and down her body with an interested and lingering  
gaze. "You maybe want more?"

Ukyo turns an amazing shade of red, looking quite a  
bit like a tomato at my comment while staring at me  
with eyes as big as saucers. Laughing with delight, I  
shake my head again. Her eyes then narrow at me and  
she says darkly, "Not funny, sugar."

"Shampoo think it very funny," I reply mischievously.  
"Never see you that nervous before." I form what I  
hope to be a pouting expression as I continue, "Why  
that so? You think Shampoo so undesirable? Many tell  
her before she sexy."

"I bet," says Ukyo drolly. She sighs and adjusts her  
backpack, absently holding onto the straps as she  
walks on ahead. For some reason it concerns me, how  
she looks. Perhaps my joke wasn't as funny as I  
thought it to be, at least to her.

"Spatula girl?" I ask softly and she turns to look  
back at me. "What the matter?"

"Nothin' really," Ukyo smiles softly at me, an  
offering of peace, I would suppose. She directs her  
gaze ahead and her expression is far off. "I had a  
girlfriend once, y'know."

I'm not sure what I expected her to say, if I even  
expected her to say anything. All I can say I is that  
wasn't something I thought would be said to me, even  
if I suspected it. With a tilt of my head, I observe  
her closely, her jaw tense, looking anxious for my  
reply. My hand is reaching out and taking hers into a  
gentle hold before I know it. She looks at me with  
surprise and I smile at her in reassurance.

"Sha..." I stop, reminding myself I'm trying to speak  
proper Japanese, I want to now, I want to wipe away  
the person that Ranma once knew, the one who lost him  
to Akane, and learning proper Japanese is a small part  
of that. "I understand such things. After all," I  
watch Ukyo gaze at me with wide eyes, "I'm Amazon."

"Shampoo," Ukyo says quietly, her voice laced with  
disbelief. "You mean you...?"

Darting my eyes up ahead, grateful to see Great  
Grandmother is leagues ahead of us now, I look back to  
Ukyo. "I have girlfriend once too," I say cautiously,  
closing my eyes as I think of Lotion. "Love her very  
much... was happy with her. Very happy."

"Then why... I don't get it," Ukyo frowns at me,  
trying to resolve the idea that I had a girlfriend  
that I loved and given up on her because of Ranma.

"She gone," I say shortly, looking away from her,  
clenching my jaw, trying my very best to block the  
memories from my mind. The look of horror in her eyes  
as the water swept her up, my attempts to rescue her  
from it, the searching for minutes that had seemed  
like hours, and the cold feeling that settled in my  
heart when I realized I would never see her again.  
"Died in accident long ago. I... try to rescue, but  
fail."

My hands are trembling as I move them into fists but I  
don't notice until I feel Ukyo grasping them tenderly.  
Looking up, I gaze into sandalwood eyes, full of  
sympathy for me, for my failures. Why is it that I  
can't succeed at anything I do? That I always fail and  
others suffer because of it? First Lotion and now my  
family if I can't defeat Ranma in the upcoming battle.  
I don't deserve to call myself an Amazon, much less  
their Champion.

"Hey," murmurs Ukyo and I feel her hands whispering  
up, cupping my face, drawing me to look up at her.  
Boyishly handsome features are soft with kindness and  
she says, "I'm not stupid, sugar. I know what's goin'  
on in that head our yours and even if I don't know  
what went down, I'm pretty sure you did everything in  
your power to rescue her. Because of that I'm also  
pretty sure that it's not your fault and it never  
was."

"I failed," I spit out bitterly, "and Lotion die.  
Shampoo fail again and again and others pay for her  
failures. How that not my fault? You try explain that  
to me."

"Shit happens," says Ukyo dryly with a chuckle. I look  
up at her with some surprise and she gives a lopsided  
smile that's slightly apologetic. "Things don't always  
have a reason behind why they happen, Shampoo. Crappy  
stuff happens in life and there's nothing we can do  
about it sometimes. We just gotta deal with it,  
resolve it, and move on."

Rubbing at my eyes, I shake my head and stare at the  
ground. "Shampoo never thought you would be making her  
feel better," I finally say, focusing back on her.

"Yeah, well," Ukyo says wryly before she repeats,  
"shit happens."

This time I chuckle along with her and I study the  
smooth line of her jaw, the dark brown hair falling  
into her eyes and I realize how beautiful she truly  
is. Ranma was a fool to ignore her and her love for  
him. My mind wanders back to what she said earlier and  
I ask, "You tell Shampoo about your girlfriend? What  
happen with her?"

Ukyo laughs nervously and rubs the back of her head.  
"You know how I pretended to be a boy, right?" she  
asks, looking over at me. I nod my head and she sighs  
then shoves her hands into the pockets of her pants.  
"We went out during that time, when I was at my first  
high school. She's the reason that I ended up going to  
that boys school and meeting Tsubasa." Ukyo forms a  
grimace as she says his name and I can't help but  
laugh at it, she looks so funny. "Not funny, sugar,"  
she drawls, grinning at me, "he's a royal pain in my  
ass. Just as bad as Mousse is for you."

"Sorry," I offer playfully and she rolls her eyes,  
causing me to smile wider. "You tell Shampoo rest of  
story? You went to school with her, then you leave  
because of her, but you leave out best part..." I tilt  
my head and study her. "Why you leave school?"

"She found out I was a girl," says Ukyo tightly. She  
sighs again and focuses her eyes ahead and as she does  
so, I can't help but notice a steady tick in her jaw.  
Telling this story is upsetting her, I can tell, but  
somehow I know she needs to tell it, to let it go. "I  
never meant for us to get serious," she goes on, her  
voice sounding lost. "Soon as I got at the school, the  
girls started up like they always do," Ukyo says in  
matter of fact tones that are surprisingly absent of  
arrogance. She looks at me and wears a wry expression.  
"I make a better boy than a girl, you know. I always  
thought so." Ukyo looks away from me and continues on,  
"So I figured I had better find one I liked and date  
her on and off, to keep the others from obsessing on  
me." Her is expression far off, deep in memories as  
she murmurs, "Megumi was quiet, shy... not many folks  
noticed her but I did. I would've never known she  
liked me if I hadn't gotten hurt."

"Hurt?" I repeat, frowning at the idea of this, not  
liking the idea of it in the least, and feeling rather  
shocked my emotions concerning Ukyo have changed so  
quickly. Just days ago my intentions were quite  
different. I couldn't contemplate this though as Ukyo  
was already speaking again, continuing her story.

"It was nothin' big, really," Ukyo says absently,  
drifting back into the past as she spoke. "Just hurt  
myself during a game of soccer in gym class. Got a cut  
on my forehead and I went off to the sidelines to  
clean it up. I'd just finished washing it off with  
some water from the fountain when I saw her hand  
holding a handkerchief." Ukyo smiles softly, in a fond  
expression. "Her hands were so tiny and they were  
shaking, she was that nervous. I looked up at her and  
she turned bright red then said, 'You can use this,  
Kuonji-san.' I was about to thank her when she went  
and ran off on me."

"That when you decide ask her out?" I pursued  
curiously, wondering at Ukyo's thoughts.

"Yep," Ukyo grins, looking my way. "I figured dating a  
girl like that was better than one who was more  
aggressive. I mean, Megumi was so shy and sweet that I  
knew that she wouldn't be all over me."

I arch an eyebrow at her and say, "Of course you not  
want that."

Ukyo has the good grace to blush at this and she  
shakes her head, looking away from me as she says, "At  
the time I didn't. Then things sorta changed... it's  
just, I never did expect to end up liking her. She was  
just so nice to me though. Ranch..." She scowls  
deeply, at herself I suspect, then continues, "Ranma  
was my first real friend and after his father took off  
with our okonomiyaki cart, I got teased mercilessly  
and it made me pretty defensive around people, so I  
didn't really have any friends. Didn't trust people  
anymore. Who's to say they wouldn't take off on me  
like Ranma did or end up making fun of me once they  
found out the truth?" Ukyo sighs deeply and shakes her  
head a bit. "But it was different with Megumi somehow.  
I found myself trusting her, tellin' her stuff I  
hadn't told anyone. Even about Ranma, but leaving out  
certain details, of course."

She's quiet for several moments and seems lost to the  
past, trapped in memories as a veil of sadness passes  
over her features. Before I know it, I find myself  
reaching out to tug her left hand out of her pants  
pocket and take it into my own. Ukyo looks up at me  
with surprise and I smile at her. "I no go anywhere,"  
I say solemnly, squeezing her hand. "Least," I grin  
playfully at her, "as long as I beat Ranma in battle."

"That ain't funny, sugar," Ukyo scowls at me.

I roll my eyes and say, "You too sensitive. Is joke,  
Shampoo mean what she say." I look at her seriously  
and continue, "I staying put for long time so you get  
used to me."

"I'm not sure anyone can get used to you, Shampoo,"  
says Ukyo humorously and I look at her drolly, trying  
to decide if I want to scold her for saying such a  
thing. She turns her face away from me and says, "For  
awhile I thought I was in love with Megumi. No," she  
frowns deeply, pulling her free hand out of her  
pocket, running it through her hair and leaving the  
one I hold firmly in my grip, something that, for some  
reason, makes me happy. "I did love her. That's why I  
got the fool idea of telling her the truth about me  
into my head. I figured if it was really love, if she  
really cared about me, it wouldn't matter that I was a  
girl dressing up like a boy." Facing me now, Ukyo  
looks deep into my eyes and I can see pain in her  
sandalwood gaze. "I hadn't gotten the grasp of how the  
world works yet. Love doesn't make the world go  
'round, Shampoo, it really doesn't," she finished in  
empty tones. "I dunno what does, but I'm pretty sure  
it's not that."

"You tell her you girl and she reject you?" I venture  
slowly, pulling the last piece of the story out of  
Ukyo, knowing for some reason she had to say it.

"Yeah," Ukyo nods her head and she tries to pull her  
hand away from mine, to shove it in the pocket of her  
hands I imagine but I simply hold it tighter, refusing  
to go along, and I am soon met with her surprised  
gaze. "I guess you could say she did. Mostly she  
cried, I think that's what got to me the most. Her  
crying..." She trailed off, looking away from me and  
sighs deeply, with regret. "I didn't realize it would  
hurt her... that it would make her hate me. I know  
that she did hate me because of how her eyes went dead  
and the slap," Ukyo shook her head, releasing a  
shuddering breath. "I can still feel it sometimes. She  
hit hard for such a tiny girl. I deserved it though. I  
tricked her the entire time we were going out. Letting  
her think what I was the guy of her dreams when really  
I was nothing but some weird girl in a boys uniform on  
a vengeance kick."

"She not have to hit you," I say softly and Ukyo looks  
at me and smiles quietly.

"Thanks for saying that, sugar," she replies, giving  
me what some would call a tender look. I'm not sure  
what I would call it, all I know is that it makes my  
heart beat faster. "I'm not positive though. But I  
think about it now and I wonder..." She trails off and  
frowns. "I wonder if I really did love her or I just  
convinced myself I did. I mean, when I was datin'  
Megumi it was so normal seeming. My life was like I'd  
always wanted it to be. I had her, I had friends, I  
had a cart to set up temporary shop with. At that  
point I never even thought of myself as a girl. I'd  
been a boy ever since Ranma left me. I only started  
thinkin' of myself as a girl when he called me cute."  
Ukyo reddens at this and closes her eyes then mutters  
under her breath, "I was a jackass to do that too."

"To trust him?" I ask, tilting my head to one side,  
studying her closely.

"No," Ukyo chuckles, directing her gaze ahead, at the  
mountains in the distance, the ones that we'll be  
spending our time training in. "To think it'd make a  
difference that he thought I was a cute girl." She  
looks back at me and says hoarsely, "Because it  
didn't, did it? He said I was cute, he thought I was  
cute, but he still went with her." She shrugged  
carelessly and looked back ahead. "Didn't matter at  
all."

I gaze at her for a long moment and time seems to stop  
for me. Then, without really knowing why, I hold her  
face in my hands and she looks at me, gaze full of  
unshed tears. "I think you cute," I say quietly, with  
resolve.

"Shampoo," she says my name breathlessly and I see a  
glimmer of happiness in her eyes as she looks at me.

I'm not quite sure what happened next. It was like we  
were drifting together, closer for something like a  
kiss... like a kiss... all right, a kiss, then Great  
Grandmother shouts for us loudly and we blinked  
together then stared at each other. Ukyo turned red  
like a tomato again and jumped away from me, looking  
like she'd been scalded.

While I didn't react quite so obviously, my reaction  
internally was much the same. What were we about to  
do? What would we have done if Great Grandmother  
hadn't interrupted? And most of all, why was I almost  
disappointed we had been interrupted? All these  
questions and more would have to wait though.

Because now it was time to start our training.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonbori and Spatulas: Two

-Two-

By the time we set up camp the sun has set and we're

all wiped out from the trip. Well, at least I'm wiped

out. I'm not sure about Shampoo, she seems to have

enough energy for an army of people inside that curvy

frame of hers. Cologne settles down in front of the

fire we've built and I watch Shampoo sit across from

her, wondering what's going on.

"Kuonji-san," says Cologne in quiet regard, arching an

eyebrow at me. "Won't you sit?"

I frown at her, I'm sure of it. I really wish I knew

what was up with her lately but I don't want to think

about it, honestly. Cologne tends to have plans that

go way over my head. I know my limits and I'm pretty

settled with them. I'm not the type to scheme. Okay,

I'm not the type to scheme well. I'm a fairly simple

gal when you get right down to it.

That's probably why I do what Cologne asks and sit

next to Shampoo. The old lady seems to smirk at this

and I sigh inwardly. She is really annoying, you know.

Shampoo smiles at me though and bumps our legs lightly

and it makes me smile in return. I'll give Shampoo one

thing, she knows how to cheer people up when she feels

like it. There's just something undeniably soothing

and happy about her that I like.

Probably because I've never experienced it before. I

loved Ranma but he never made me feel like this. He

tied me up in knots and made me a jumble of nerves. I

know that's not his fault or anything, don't get me

wrong, but it's the plain truth. I was never totally

relaxed, completely myself, with him. But I am with

Shampoo and it's nice.

Really nice.

"It's late," Cologne begins with stating the obvious,

"so we won't be starting training today. Instead we'll

wake early." Her eyes fixate on Shampoo who

immediately sits up straighter and looks more

attentive. I want to roll my eyes at this but stop

myself because I'm damn sure the old woman wouldn't

like it. "At daybreak."

"Daybreak?" I let out a groan.

"Is that a problem, Kuonji-san?" asks Cologne in

supremely dry tones.

"No, not if you want me fumbling around, fallin' all

over myself," I grumble under my breath, looking far

from Cologne's penetrating gaze that was focused on me

way too often for my liking lately.

"Mm," Cologne continues to study me for a moment but

then decides to let it slide. I'm not sure why but

I'll count it as a blessing from the Kami. "Ranma's

strength relies in his speed and confidence in battle.

To defeat him you must overcome both, Shampoo."

"Yes," says Shampoo, narrowing her eyes decisively, "I

think as much. Will Great Grandmother teach me how to

be faster? To have speed quicker than Ranma's?"

"Precisely that, child," murmurs Cologne, looking

quite pleased with Shampoo and for once the old lady

doesn't irritate me because it causes Shampoo to blush

happily. I can't blame her for holding Cologne in high

regard, I guess. She practically raised her and she's

always watching Shampoo's back, which is nice. I wish

I had someone like that since my own family doesn't

much hold up to the deal. "I will teach you a very old

and difficult technique handed down through our

ancestors. The last person who was able to master it

was very special indeed and I know you'll be his equal

someday."

"Great Grandmother," says Shampoo slowly, her eyes

going wide. "You no mean..."

"The Blink of Light, yes," Cologne nods. "Rogaine did

well with it and I'm sure that you will as well,

child." She studies Shampoo for a moment then

continues, "I trust you with it and I would not trust

many." Cologne draws her gaze over to me and it holds

a hint of definite warning. "I do not trust many."

Yeah, she's got it in for me. I just wish I knew why.

Cologne is already up and hopping away though, talking

about getting some food for our dinner. This leaves me

alone with Shampoo who's still in shock about this

blinky technique she's learning.

"Shampoo?" I begin hesitantly. "What's this about?"

"Blink of Light is very powerful technique," Shampoo

answers me finally. Scarlet eyes are still full of

shock and she closes them, shaking her head before she

goes on, "It only have one true master... Rogaine. He

dead brother of Great Grandmother, very powerful

warrior, very skilled. Blink of Light is called so

because of how fast person who know it seem to be.

They move, is like a blink of light, they here, then

there, no can track." She shakes her head again, then

murmurs, "If technique learned by wrong person, it can

be used to do many terrible things. Great

Grandmother..." Shampoo trails off in wonder.

"She trusts you, sugar," I say quietly, reaching out

to touch Shampoo's knee. She looks up at me and I

smile at her, shaking her leg gently. "That's a good

thing."

"I not know how much," Shampoo says, sounding lost. "I

hope..."

"You hope what?" I pursue, wanting to know what was on

her mind, making her features scrunch up in a frown,

lines marring her beautiful face.

Shampoo faces me, her expression utterly serious, her

scarlet eyes dark on my own. "I hope I not disappoint

Great Grandmother, that I live up to trust she place

in me."

"You will," I reassure as best I can. She looks

doubtful and I squeeze her knee before giving it

another little shake. "Hey, c'mon now," I give her my

best grin, "don't look start looking like that. We

haven't even started up training yet. Just work hard,

give it your all, and I'm sure everything will work

out."

Sighing loudly, Shampoo looks away from me, only to

look back, a smile tugging on her lips as she regards

me fondly. I can't help but wonder about that though.

About that and the way it makes my heart beat

faster... reminding of that almost kiss we had before.

A kiss... was it a kiss? I don't know, I'm not sure if

I want to know. I do want to know why she's looking at

me like that though.

"What?" I ask rather suspiciously, frowning at her.

"Nothing," Shampoo says easily, still looking at me

with that affectionate expression which is starting to

drive me to distraction. "It just... you be so

innocent sometimes. It charming and frustrating at

same time, that all."

"Innocent?" I echo with disbelief. I immediately scowl

once I get over my shock and I growl at her, "I'm not

innocent! You don't know half the stuff I've seen and

done, sugar!"

Shampoo arches an eyebrow at me and looks skeptical. I

want to huff and puff and blow her smug attitude down

but before I can she's got her hand pressed against my

cheek. It stuns me somehow... its softness, its warmth

on my skin. She smiles softly at me and says quietly,

"You no be like that. It not insult, simply is truth."

Shampoo then tilts her head to one side, studying me

with a burning scarlet gaze. "I like you this way... I

like how you is yourself. So many people in Shampoo's

life not what they seem. They false, pretend to be

this and that but you... you no like that." In a

smooth movement, she leans forward, her breath hot on

my skin as her hand drops down to rest on my waist,

lightly pulling me closer to her. I let her, I'm not

sure why, because I want to or because I'm too

surprised to protest, or maybe just because, hell,

Shampoo is a ton stronger than me. "I think this make

you innocent to many bad things in this world and that

good, very good."

I move my head slightly and can't help but notice our

noses are almost touching, we're that close. Her

breath is sweet and she smells like wild flowers. That

can't be a perfume, can it? They couldn't make perfume

that smells so good... it has to be her.

"If you say so," I respond in what I hope is a

sardonic tone but I inwardly scowl at the slight waver

I can detect in my own voice. "I'm not sure that's

right though. I got plenty of secrets and nobody is

totally honest, as much as people might wanna be."

"This is true," she murmurs, pulling away from me and

I immediately miss her presence because of the warmth

it gave me, the safety I felt from her touch on me.

"But I think you is at least one who tries to be

honest. That make Shampoo happy."

"I'm glad, sugar," I tell her, speaking the truth of

my heart and realizing that maybe, just maybe,

Shampoo's right about me being innocent. The more I

talk with her the more it's evident her life back in

China wasn't all peaches and cream. In fact, it seems

like it was anything but. That makes me wonder why she

wants to go back, if she even does in the first place.

I hadn't really thought about that. If... no, once she

defeats Ranma in battle, what will she do next?

"Shampoo?"

"Yes?" Shampoo asks, looking at me with a continued

fondness. It almost makes me not ask the question I'm

about to but still... I press on.

"Do you wanna go back?" I ask softly, memorizing her

features, her reaction to my question. "To your

village, I mean. It doesn't sound like you were too

happy back there." She stares at me, a stunned

expression on her face and I hastily continue, "I was

just wondering because you never really said what

you're gonna do... once you beat him."

"I... I not think on it," says Shampoo slowly, turning

away from me, a lost look on her fine features. "I

focused on training, on battle coming, not on what

come after. Shampoo will go home, that is true." She

draws her gaze back on me and smiles hesitantly. "Is

true no all good things in Joketsuzoku but is where my

family is. Be good to be with them again, to see them

again. At least I can trust them and their love for

me."

"You can trust me," the words are past my lips, spoken

with a vehemence and strength I didn't even know I

had. She looks at me with surprise and I laugh

nervously. I scoot back from her only to be stopped by

her hand grasping mine. "Sorry," I sputter, "I

just..."

"I do... I do trust you," Shampoo murmurs and once

again her hands are flat on my cheeks, pressing into

my skin, soothing me with their touch. Scarlet eyes

burn into me, searching long and hard before a small

smile graces her features. I can't help but wonder

what she saw, looking at me like that. "Spatula girl,"

she breathes out, moving forward in a fluid motion to

brush her lips against my forehead.

Shampoo moves backwards and walks away, disappearing

into the tent that she and I set up only a half an

hour ago. Leaving me alone and stunned with what just

happened. My hands raise up, lightly tracing the skin

on my forehead that was still warm from her caress. As

I do, I hear the snap of branches and turn to look

back at Cologne.

"Kuonji-san," says Cologne gravely, holding two

rabbits in her grasp. There's a long moment of silence

and I freeze, knowing with everything in me that the

old woman had seen what just happened. Who knew what

that meant for me. I didn't get what was going on with

me and Shampoo but I'm not the type to want forced

marriages. Especially with everything that's gone on

with Ranma. Cologne lifts one of the rabbits and

rewards me with a wry grin. "Help me to skin these,

won't you?"

The sigh of relief I give is loud enough to fill the

entire mountain, I'm sure. But somehow not being

grilled and sautéed by Cologne isn't enough to calm me

down. Because I still don't have one clue of what the

hell is going on with me and Shampoo.

She is innocent, she truly is, and that's why I trust

her. Someone like her can't deceive people, not

really. The most she can do is tell a white lie or

two, nothing that can do much harm in the long run.

That's what I think about as I lie in the tent,

staring up at the red cloth above my head. As I do I

absently note that we only have two of them. I'm sure

one of them is for Great Grandmother alone and this

one?

It's mine... mine and Ukyo's.

Perhaps I should have packed three. Perhaps I should

have told Ukyo to bring a tent of her own. Perhaps I

should have done all this and more but I didn't want

to. I miss it, the feeling of sleeping next to

someone. When I was younger, there was Perfume.

We were inseparable back then, she and I. Training

together, playing always, at each others sides and it

was happiness, I realize that now. I wonder sometimes

if I wasn't in a little bit in love with her in those

days. Perfume is so strong, so fierce, in her

feelings. She never wavers once she's made up her mind

and when she loves you, she protects you until the

end. I know this because she's done it for me time and

time again.

Before and after she went away.

A training journey, she told me during the sunset. We

were sitting on our favorite place, a high cliff,

grassy and filled with wildflowers. It was our escape,

our special hide away, a location that only she and I

visited when we wanted to get away, to be alone. I

stopped kicking my legs absently to stare at her in

shock and she smiled sadly at me.

"I need to be by myself for awhile, Xian-pu," she said

to me in her throaty, sensual, tones that would wash

over me like a warm breeze, "to sort things out."

"What things?" I asked her, trying to hold back the

tears, to restrain my anger caused from the idea of

losing her, not having her at my side.

She didn't answer and instead gave me that lopsided

enigmatic smile of hers. Then she did as I just did

with Ukyo... kissing me softly on my forehead before

she left. I never found out why she went away, she

wouldn't tell me but I think perhaps she knew how I

felt, how I was beginning to feel for her, and she

left to spare me the torment.

Amazons give leeway in many things, but not when it

comes to the Matriarch and her family. Particularly

her heir, which I was then and am now. Any romance

between Perfume and I would've been looked down upon

and eventually destroyed by scheming.

I wonder sometimes if she felt the same way but

stopped herself from returning those feelings, from

allowing herself to fall weak to love's grasp, by

leaving my presence. Once she returned I was with

Lotion and so deeply in love I barely remembered that

I had felt similar emotions towards my dark and

dangerous cousin.

The more I reminiscence on my past the more I realize

that it's quite checkered. Does anyone have a simple

one though? Even Ukyo with her innocence has skeletons

in her closet in the form of her old girlfriend... the

one who slapped her.

Strange that I focus on that one bit of information.

The slap Ukyo received from Megumi when the girl

realized the truth about her. I think it has to do

with the fact that I don't think she deserved it...

deserved any form of punishment. Ukyo did deceive her,

this is true, but why couldn't she see the torment in

her eyes? The same torment I'm sure was shining as

bright as the moon when Ukyo confessed her actual

nature.

I saw it and I'm not in love with her so why couldn't

Megumi? She loved Ukyo, did she not? If you love

someone you would notice such a thing, you would have

to. That dark sheen in her eyes, that grasping sadness

locked deep inside them, making her look old beyond

her time, tainting that innocence I know very well

still remains with her.

The innocence that makes me trust her. The innocence

that makes her so very beautiful in my eyes and I'm

sure the eyes of others. The innocence that is

beginning to tempt me.

After Lotion died I was inconsolable. I didn't want

flowery words and pity, not from the strangers in the

tribe who didn't know me, but only the image I

produced, and not from my family who truly did know

who I was. I was on the cliff, sitting there, staring

down at the jagged rocks below, contemplating just

leaning forward, falling effortlessly to my doom so I

might embrace death and see my beloved again.

It was then that Perfume came to me, speaking words

that enraged me but I know I'll never forget because

they did ring true. "You fall in love far too quickly,

Xian-pu," she told me sadly. "Your heart isn't

something to be given lightly. Lo-xion deserved it,

this is true, but she's gone and now your heart is

hurting. Guard it more closely next time."

A pity I never truly heard those words until now. I

gave my heart freely to Ranma and lost him to Akane,

not heeding Perfume's advice in the least. And now...

I look at Ukyo and I'm struck by how she reminds me of

Lotion.

That same innocence, that same open caring, that same

unwavering honesty. It's all there and I hear

Perfume's words, ringing in my ears, as clear as

daybreak. Telling me to guard my heart... to not allow

this to happen as quickly as it did with the others.

To see the line of heartbreak that's gone on in my

short life. Starting with her, continuing with Lotion,

and ending with Ranma. Did I really want to add Ukyo

to my list?

The tent flap pulls back and I see Ukyo's face,

hesitant but wearing a smile, smudges of soot lightly

covering her features, making her look adorable to my

eyes. "Time for dinner, sugar," she informs me. "Your

Great Granny and I cooked up a storm."

"Yes?" I ask, tilting my head and sitting up to look

at her. "What you make?"

"That," Ukyo drawls as she grins impishly at me before

her hand reaches out to tap me on the nose lightly,

"is a surprise. So you better just get your butt up

and out of this tent if you wanna see what I've made

for you, huh?"

I watch the tent flaps close, causing her lean form to

disappear from my sight and I can hear the words

echoing still. That I fall too fast, that it will

cause me harm, that it will end up being my undoing

someday. I hear them and I know that hearing them will

do me no good, not now and not ever, because I hear

the words but I'm not listening.

And I'm not sure that I ever will be.

I can't sleep and I'm not really sure why. Shampoo

doesn't snore, that much is for sure. In fact, she's

so quiet I'm wondering if she's really asleep at all.

I chance a quick look her way and am immediately met

with twinkling scarlet eyes.

"Shampoo!" I cry out, jumping back in my sleeping bag,

bumping into the cloth wall of the tent while she

chuckles and sits up to regard me with amused eyes.

"What in the hell are you tryin' to do? Scare me to

death?"

"Why I want to do that?" she asks rather coyly. "Is no

fun for me if you're dead."

"Yeah, I bet," I respond sourly, regarding her with a

lidded gaze. "So what's up? Why're you awake? Couldn't

sleep with all the ways you have to scare me in your

head?"

She draws her eyes away from me, her expression

slightly hurt and I bite my tongue, fuming inwardly at

myself for my words. "Shampoo," I say slowly, scooting

towards her, sitting back on my knees to slide my

sleeping bag closer to her. It's cold after all and I

have a feeling we might be up talking for awhile. "I'm

sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I know," Shampoo says very quietly, looking up at the

roof to the tent.

The silence continues on and it's pretty damn obvious

Shampoo's not about to offer up why she's not asleep

so I ask, "What's goin' on, sugar?"

"Can't sleep, is all," she shrugs, turning away from

me, her back facing me now. My eyes narrow at this

rejection and before I know it, I'm grabbing her,

turning her around so we're face to face once again.

Her eyes are wide with surprise, I bet she figured I

was too polite to do something like that. Well, screw

polite. I want some answers. "What you want, spatula

girl?" she asks in a haughty sort of demand.

"I want you to talk to me like a person," I say in my

softest, most serious tones, the ones I reserve for

special occasions when I really mean business. "Like a

friend." I lightly hold her wrists, my thumb caressing

her right one, seeming to have a will of its own.

"Tell me what this is all about? Please?"

Silence returns, dragging on and part of me thinks

it's never going to stop. Then Shampoo tilts her head,

turning it one side, away from me and I feel her silky

strands of hair lying against my hand. I want to pull

my hand away to run my fingers through it. I want to

but I keep still as I watch her, waiting for her to

finally speak.

"I... I scared," Shampoo admits after a long moments

pause. "What if I lose? What if I no can beat Ranma in

battle? What will become of Shampoo then? Or her

family?"

"You won't lose," I say strongly.

"Can't know that," replies Shampoo, sounding very

tired as she looks up at me, and her expression is one

of a person trying to explain something to a small

child. It hits me then that yeah, Shampoo is a harder

person than I am in a lot of ways. She's gone through

more than I have and it's strange to think that before

now I never noticed... never cared. "You want me to

win, I want me to win, but no can know I will. Just

hope, is all."

"No," I say in firm tones, with everything in me. I

lean over her, clutching her hand in mine, squeezing

it lightly as I go on, "You will win, Shampoo. Believe

in that."

She looks up at me, a slow smile spreading on her

features as she does so. I smile back at her, watching

as her hands rise up, holding my face gently in their

grasp. The tips of her fingers trace the barest of

paths on my skin, causing me to shiver from the touch

as they move, delicately memorizing the planes of my

face.

"I believe in you," she says in a quiet voice, so

quiet that I wonder if she really even said it at all.

Her hands still, becoming frozen as scarlet eyes fill

with torment, self doubt, then she tilts her head,

turning away from me. Finishing quieter yet, "Even

though shouldn't."

Before I can respond, Shampoo pulls the sleeping bag

closer to her, covering her body as her back is to me.

Taking this as to be the end of our conversation, I

slide back into my own sleeping bag, burying myself

deep inside as I stare blankly up at the roof to our

tent, counting the tiny cross stitching in the red

cloth.

There isn't much for me to say about Shampoo's words,

really there isn't. Mostly because I figure she's

probably right. We were enemies just two days ago and

now I'm here and we're... I don't know what we are.

She believes in me though and I... hell, I guess I

believe in her too. Despite the fact that she's right,

we really shouldn't.

Just as Great Grandmother said, we wake at daybreak,

the rising sun greets us and I shade my eyes from it,

smiling and welcoming the warmth it will bring.

Standing at my side, Ukyo shivers and rubs wearily at

her eyes, mumbling under her breath.

She isn't a morning person, apparently. I can't find

it in me to blame her though. A lot has gone on in the

past few days and I for one would love a rest if time

permitted. But it is not the time for such things, I

must train so I may challenge Ranma and defeat him.

Ukyo though... she could rest if she wanted. There is

no reason for her to be here, doing this to herself

and yet, here she is.

Another part of her charm I would think.

Great Grandmother begins outlining the plans for

training, saying that today we will be alone,

unaccompanied by Ukyo as she's not to learn the Blink

of Light technique. There will be other days for Ukyo

to learn from her, she says then turns swiftly,

telling me to follow her. I can't help but look to

Ukyo, who's stopped rubbing her eyes and meets my

gaze. She wears a crooked smile and says in those

husky tones of hers, "Good luck, sugar. Not that

you're gonna need it, huh?"

"Spatula girl," I say slowly, looking deep into her

brown eyes that shine at me. I suddenly have so much

to tell her, about how she makes me feel, how she's

helped me these past few days, but I know I can't.

Partially because Great Grandmother is watching us

with her hawk's eyes and also because I'm not ready...

I'm frightened of it. "Thank you."

"No problem," she replies, still smiling at me and I

nod at her, turning around and walking with Great

Grandmother into the forest, feeling those warm eyes

on me as I go.

It isn't until we're well into the forest that their

presence leaves me and when it does, I sigh, missing

the feeling of them caressing my form. Great

Grandmother, of course, notices this and looks my way,

her gaze piercing into me with much less warmth than

Ukyo's had done only moments before.

"Xian-pu," Great Grandmother begins the conversation

as she does many, in Mandarin and with my name.

Usually when she does this I know I'm in for some form

of lecture. I very much doubt now is any different.

"You know the reason why I did not invite Kuonji-san

to train with us, do you not?"

"Yes," I reply, looking to her, "you do not trust

her."

Great Grandmother eyes me for a moment, her gaze

analytical, and I can tell she's trying to decide if

I'm simply stating the obvious or I'm mocking her

somehow. To tell the truth, I would admit that it's a

bit of both. "There is that," Great Grandmother

says. "I cannot help but be surprised myself... at

how quickly you've come to trust her. I thought I had

taught you to be more cautious in such areas, Xian-pu.

People are rarely what they seem. I know Kuonji-san

has a certain charm to her as it were but we don't

know why she's doing all of this. There could be other

motivations behind it."

"What motivations?" I ask more sharply than I

should. I know this because Great Grandmother narrows

her gaze at me. "Ranma is with Akane now, there is

nothing she can gain by being false with us. She just

wants as I do, to stop hurting, to try and forget

about him and the pain he's caused us. Ukyo wants to

move on!"

"Perhaps," allows Great Grandmother. "But I still

think it best to be wary, Xian-pu. Keep an eye on

her... do not trust so fast and easy as you tend to

do." She is quiet for a long moment, then she adds,

"Pur-fum would say as much if she was here."

I freeze in my steps and stare at Great Grandmother's

back. It seems that she will always know how to get to

me. Just hearing of my cousin, my ever present

protector in Joketsuzoku, makes me take pause to

consider my own actions. No, Perfume would not approve

my manner regarding Ukyo in the least, I know that. I

don't care though. I think, as much I would loathe to

admit it, I'm coming to need the relationship Ukyo and

I share. There's an understanding there... about Ranma

and all we went through because of him that none, save

each other, can understand.

Perhaps that is why I'm beginning to need her so.

"Xian-pu," Great Grandmother says again. "I do not

want to press you on this issue but I still feel the

situation with Kuonji-san... it isn't good for you.

What if she-"

"Ukyo isn't like the others, Great Grandmother," I

interrupt harshly. "She knows very little of our ways

and I think it hardly matters to her that I'm your

heir." A flash of Ukyo's smiling face enters my mind

and I murmur, "That is why I like her."

"It's also why you liked Ranma, even loved him,"

observes Great Grandmother shrewdly. "You enjoyed how

he didn't treat you as either a pampered princess or

the devil incarnate. To Ranma you were simply a girl,

another martial artist, not the future Matriarch of

Joketsuzoku. I think that made you a bit drunk with

happiness."

"At first," I admit, clenching my jaw as I

remembered how happy it made me at first to be treated

differently by Ranma only to get hurt again and again

by him. "But his faults came to the surface, didn't

they? He acted the way that he did because he doesn't

have one modicum of respect for me or my culture. If

he did, then he would have respected the bond we had

because of his defeat of me. He WAS my Airen, he was

and everyone knew it. Ranma..." I spit his name out,

hating it touching my lips, the anger is welling up in

me and I wish Ukyo was here, to comfort me with her

touch. Those graceful hands reaching out to hold my

own, squeezing them with reassurance, telling me in

every way possible it would be fine, it would work

out. Only she isn't here, so I rage on. "Ranma didn't

want to see me that way. He ignored me and our laws,

thinking he was above them, that they were silly rules

from some backwards Chinese village. Well," I growl

more than say the word, "he will think differently

once we meet in battle."

I look to Great Grandmother and she's regarding me

with certain surprise. I think she hardly expected

that level of zeal from me. Or that much bitterness. I

can't hold it back anymore though. Part of me truly

hates Ranma for what he did to me... what he did to

Ukyo with his ignorance, his inability to see things

for how they truly were. His horrible selfishness that

time and time again, hurt the people who loved him

most.

"You are dedicated to this, I see," Great

Grandmother says with admiration. "I'm glad. I had

worried you might lose heart in our training because

of your feelings-"

"I do not love Ranma," I cut Great Grandmother off

in cool tones, "not anymore. He lost my love when he

chose Akane despite knowing of our laws. There are no

feelings to stop me from defeating him in the upcoming

battle, Great Grandmother. I swear it."

Great Grandmother studies me for a long moment and I

meet her gaze, unwavering in my strength because I

truly do mean my words. I don't love Ranma. He is lost

forever to me and I promise, to myself and those who

love me, that after I defeat him he will never be more

than a speck on my mind after that moment. He will no

longer matter.

"Head towards the falls, Xian-pu," Great Grandmother

says finally, gesturing towards the huge waterfall

that's below us. "That is where we will be

training."

I nod my head and walk towards the edge of the forest,

losing myself in the lushness of the nature

surrounding me. As I go, I know full well what Great

Grandmother is thinking. She is wondering that if I no

longer love Ranma... if I no longer care, then what

exactly do I feel towards Ukyo then? If she asked me

this, I wouldn't know how to reply.

All I could say is that she makes me happy. That's

something that no one has done for me in a very long

time. Ranma included.

I watch Shampoo and her Granny walk off into the

forest for a good while before the urge to yawn takes

hold of me and I give myself a good stretching.

Scratching the back of my head, I wander back into the

tent I share with Shampoo and search through my

knapsack for a clean pair of clothes, soap, shampoo,

and a towel.

Once I'm set I start towards the small stream I

noticed on our walk here. I'm not exactly a morning

person so I'm fairly addicted to my early showers,

using them to help wake me up. But in this case, it

looks like I'll have to settle for an odd bath of

sorts.

Stopping at the stream, I can't help but glance

around, eyes narrowing before I close them completely,

listening totally to my surroundings. The last thing I

want is to find out there's some perverted peeping tom

around, waiting to spy on me as I bathe. Finding

nothing but the usual sounds of the forest, I sigh and

place my things on a nearby boulder before stripping

out of my pajamas and shoes.

Knowing that the water is going to be damn cold, I

shiver in apprehension. Maybe as much from my own

nakedness as the breeze that hits my skin. Scowling at

my hesitation I shake my head and decide to just take

the plunge. With a hoot and a shout, I jump into the

stream, landing with a splash in the water which is

deep, but not horribly so.

Standing on my tip toes, the water reaches my chin,

and I duck my head a bit, so it rests under my nose

and I blow bubbles in the surface as I shiver from the

cold. The water is as chilly as I thought it would be

but already I can feel it waking me up. With a splash,

I wade through it, towards the shore and reach for my

bottle of shampoo.

Hurriedly, I wash my hair and body, now feeling

totally awake and completely frost bitten in the

water. In a few minutes, my task is finished and I

eagerly run out of the water and dry myself off,

unable to help delighting in the warmth of the towel

against my skin. It's almost as good as the feeling of

clean clothes on my body, warming me with their touch.

Sighing as I tuck in my black button up shirt, I wipe

my hands on my jeans. Picking up my things, I head

back into camp, hanging my wet towel on a nearby tree

branch before I wander back into the tent to put my

soap and shampoo away. Once there, I sit on my

sleeping bag, unable to help my eyes from focusing on

Shampoo's side of the tent.

I wonder how she's doing out there, with her Great

Granny? I'm sure Cologne's training her well... I

mean, she has to be. I just hope she's feeling

alright. The other night, I can't get over how scared

she was. About the idea of losing. She really does

have so much on the line with this battle against

Ranma.

She has to win, she just has to.

It wouldn't be fair otherwise. Shampoo's had such a

hard life... just as hard as mine, probably even

harder and it's not right. Someone like her, who's as

nice as she is, as open as she is, deserves better

than to be shot down over and over again.

Makes me wonder though. Why is it crappy things happen

to good people? Or how come the dense are the ones who

get rewarded in life? Sometimes I want to swipe

Akane's mallet and bash Ranma over the head with it to

try and get him to see some form of reason. Or maybe

to see if I hit him like she does, will he love me

too?

Bah.

Stupid thoughts, all of them. I flop back on my

sleeping bag, staring up at the red stitching of the

tent, thinking about Shampoo. She really is beautiful.

What every man would want in a woman. She's the ideal,

perfection of sorts.

Why doesn't he want her? Almost every man who sees her

wants her. Mousse is damn obsessed with her, that much

is for sure. So obsessed it almost borders on madness,

she gets to him that much. A person like that... how

can you ignore them? Even I can't.

She's a lot more than looks though. There's a sharp

mind in her, just as dangerous as Nabiki's. Makes me

wonder why she never used it against her rivals in the

old days. To try and ruin us, take us away from Ranma

as options. Most likely her sense of honor felt to go

that far simply wouldn't be honorable of her. Hence

the small tricks instead.

Something I must admit I'm grateful for. I already

know that I'm not the trickster type. My line of

thinking is way to simplistic for stuff like that.

It's all I can do to tell a few white lies with some

hopeful level of accuracy. I doubt I'm convincing when

I do.

I know I care about her now. I care about her more

than I have anyone in awhile and it shocks me mostly

because it's so fast. Also because it's so new...

unexpected. I've been alone for some time now. I've

had people around me, sure. First Ranma and then

Konatsu, they seemed to care about me but they didn't

know me, not really. They knew an idea of me, some

image they have placed in their minds.

But it's different with Shampoo. She never had any

ideas about me other than the fact that I was a rival

for Ranma's heart and when we both lost him to

Akane... she saw the truth of who I was because that

idea was gone now. I think she really is the first to

see who I am. The first person ever...

It scares the hell out of me, you know?

What if she doesn't like what she sees? What if she

sends me away? What I end up disgusting her or

disappointing her? I don't know, I really don't know

how it works, to be close to someone, to really let

them see who you are. It's never happened before.

Not to me and especially not with someone like her. A

person I think is genuinely nice, appealing, and...

Kami, I wish it wasn't true because it will only

complicate things, very attractive to me. It's a world

of trouble, I know that, and I figure she does too.

Still, we're not exactly stopping it from happening

either. Maybe sometimes we need a world of trouble in

our lives. Stuff to shake us up and turn us upside

down. That way we really know that we're alive and

life is worth living.

At least, that's what I figure.

Heaving a sigh, I turn on my side and look at

Shampoo's side of the tent again. As I do, I can feel

my eyes turn heavy and I yawn softly. I really do hate

waking up early and who knows when Shampoo and her

Granny'll be back. What's the harm in a little nap?

Drifting off into sleep, the only thing I'm aware of

is the light scent of wild flowers enveloping my

senses. I smile with contentment and then, I sleep.

Somehow knowing that I'll end up dreaming about a

certain purple haired Amazon.

Training was difficult to say the least. I'm sure I

turned into a cat more times than many people can

count but still... Great Grandmother praised me,

saying I did very well, that I had grasped the basic

concept of the technique. Which, all in all, isn't bad

for the first day. I suppose I understand her thoughts

behind the training.

To put me around cold water and attempt to avoid it

when it is splashing up and towards me at every turn

will take a great deal of speed and precision.

Something that is the core necessity for learning the

Blink of Light. I only wish it didn't make me so very

wet and not the kind of wet that I would enjoy.

Ehh... I'm sure my face is making a silly expression

of sorts from the way Great Grandmother has just

raised an eyebrow at me. No doubt she thinks I'm

having thoughts of seducing Ukyo. Although, that isn't

too far from my mind, I have to say.

It has been quite some time since I've lain with

someone, after all. I can think of less attractive and

kindly people than Ukyo to sleep with. The way she is,

that gentleness she has about her makes me think that

she would be a magnificent lover. Tender, attentive...

But I also know that she is very much a virgin. Ukyo

would never have to tell me such a thing for me to

know it. I can simply tell, it's part of that

innocence she carries with her. It would not be right,

not with her value system being the way it is, to

seduce her, use her for my own ends, when I do not

even love her. I couldn't do that to my worst enemy

let alone someone that I am now proud to call a

friend.

So it seems I will be lying alone for a little bit

more. At least until I return to Joketsuzoku, where

sex is thought of with less seriousness and a fling or

two is hardly important. The wind hits my damp form

and I shiver from it. All the same, I cannot help but

smile as we approach the camp and the smell of

homemade stew hits my nostrils.

Ukyo being a good chef is something that everyone

knows her takes for granted, I think. It's just part

of being in the Nerima crowd that Ranma attracted. A

fact of it, I would suppose. Ranma is stubborn, Akane

is a violent tomboy, Ryoga is always lost, and Ukyo is

a wonderful cook. I didn't grasp how wonderful until I

was near starving and she handed me a huge bowl of the

stew she made with a soft smile on her features.

The smile made it taste all the better.

"How'd your training go, sugar?" asks Ukyo, the smile

still on her features as I hungrily gobble down the

stew. I take a few seconds to clean out the bowl and

she chuckles as she takes it away from me, refilling

it with the ladle. Handing it back to me, sandalwood

eyes are warm on me and I shiver again when her

fingers touch mine. "So? You gonna tell me how you did

or not?"

Resting the bowl on my knees, I roll my eyes at her.

"I do good," looking over at Great Grandmother, I beam

at her, "Great Grandmother say so herself."

"Oh yeah?" Ukyo says dryly, looking over at Great

Grandmother with veiled interest. It's a look I

haven't seen on her often and it's... rather

disarming. It makes me recall that she does come from

a family of ninjas. Odd ninjas who are also chefs, but

ninjas all the same. I wonder if the fact that she is

one escapes many other people as well. I would do well

to remember it from now on. "She did really well

then?"

"Shampoo always excels in her training and mastery of

new techniques," Great Grandmother answers smoothly,

her gaze narrowing at Ukyo. "If she did not then she

wouldn't be my heir and the future Matriarch of

Joketsuzoku."

Harsh words, I know, but they are the truth. Ukyo

knows this as well, I think, from the way she is

looking at Great Grandmother now. There's a quiet

respect between the two of them, as it were. I'm not

sure I exactly understand it but it's nice...

certainly it's far better than the constant chiding

Great Grandmother gives Mousse. Then again, she hardly

lectures him for anything that he does not deserve

lecturing for.

"Right," Ukyo drawls in her Kansai accent, giving

Great Grandmother an insufferably charming smile which

I'm sure is meant to annoy her. It works fairly well,

as I can feel Great Grandmother bristle next to me.

"What're you teachin' me then? Never said."

"I think, we'll start with the basics," says Great

Grandmother, looking amused. "The Chestnuts Roasting

Over An Open Fire technique at first, then we'll move

on from there. I should hope you would be able to

master that though... even ten year olds in our tribe

are able to grasp it as our most simple technique."

"I'll do fine," says Ukyo, steadily meeting Great

Grandmother eyes as hers flash dangerously. She takes

my bowl from me, causing me to notice that it's once

again empty, and refills it. As she hands it back, she

continues, "I'm not Ranma, after all."

"No," Great Grandmother murmurs slowly, her gaze hard

on Ukyo, "you aren't."

Taking a spoonful of the stew into my mouth, I study

Great Grandmother closely, and notice that Ukyo is

doing so as well. I'm sure, because of the expression

she wears, her thoughts are very much the same as

mine. Wondering if what Great Grandmother just uttered

meant something good or something very bad indeed.

I probably shouldn't have acted like such a smart ass

with Cologne. I mean, the last person you want to piss

off is Shampoo's Granny. That lady can be more

dangerous than Happosai. Mostly because she has four

times the wits that he does. He just focuses on

getting a good grope or stealing lingerie. Cologne...

well, I don't have much clue on what she focuses on

but I'm sure it's some heavy stuff.

Sighing at myself, I finish my carving and step

backwards to look at my home made target. Blowing some

dust from the wood off my throwing spatula, I grin.

"Not too bad," I comment before I fling the spatula

forward and in seconds it's sticking out from the

center circle in the target. "Not bad at all."

"You is good at that," a melodic voice murmurs in my

ear, ruffling the hairs on the back on my neck and I

whirl around to face Shampoo who smiles at me.

"Hey, sugar," I say slowly, shaking my finger at her,

"I thought you weren't gonna keep trying to scare me

half to death anymore. Friends don't do that sort of

thing, you know."

"That so?" asks Shampoo sweetly, tilting her head to

one side. She strides past me and smoothly pulls my

throwing spatula out of the target I carved into the

large tree then is at my side once again. Offering it

up to me, she says, "You do this often?"

"What? Target practice?" I question her, focusing back

on the target and flinging not one but three throwing

spatulas at it. Each of them landing directly in the

center in a line. Out of the corner of my eye I can

see her eyeing me with admiration. I have to say it

makes me feel pretty damn good about myself, her

looking at me that way. It's been a long time since

someone has. Straightening up, I grin at her. "Pretty

much every day."

"Is impressive," Shampoo murmurs, her eyes still on me

as I retrieve the spatulas from the tree. "You learn

such things because you come from clan of ninjas?"

I freeze in mid motion and turn back at Shampoo.

"How...?" I whisper, frowning at her. I was sure that

no one in Nerima had the brains to figure that out. "I

never said..."

"We did research, on rivals back then," Shampoo admits

with embarrassment. Her eyes are apologetic and she

says, "I sorry, spatula girl, I not mean to spy on

you. Those days we thought it necessary, doing things

like that. It not right, but..."

"No, it's okay," I wave my hand at Shampoo, dismissing

it. Pulling the spatulas from the tree, I walk back to

her and grin, hoping to lighten her mood. "I guess I

should get used to y'all knowing more than me about

pretty much everything, huh? Seems like you got a

world of more connections than I do. Of course," my

grin widens and I lean closer and before I know it,

I'm tapping Shampoo on the nose, making her eyes widen

as she looks at me with surprise. "My Dad is a pretty

well set up guy, back in the Kyoto area."

"That so?" asks Shampoo curiously.

She pauses for a moment to look at me and I know she's

got a question to ask but is worried about asking it.

I might as help her along. "What's up, sugar?"

"If father is powerful man, Shampoo wonder why he do

what he do," she says slowly, looking at me with

careful scarlet eyes. "Why he engage Ukyo to Ranma and

in turn, he insist she stay engaged. Could he not pick

better man for Ukyo? One who wealthy or who has

business connection he would need?"

I'm quiet for a long while and then, out of nowhere,

I'm laughing. Laughing long and hard, thinking that

hell, Shampoo is right. Why did he pick Ranma of all

people? Dad was a small fry in the restaurant business

back then but still... there must have been millions

of better prospects for me. Then I stop laughing as

the answer hits me.

He did it for me.

It's funny, the memories you have as a kid. They're

always fuzzy, you know? You try and focus on them and

it takes awhile for them to clear but once they do

it's like glass, things are that apparent to you. I

know why he did it... I remember his conversation with

Genma as he spoke of how I got along better with Ranma

than anyone. How I liked Ranma far more than my other

playmates and he thought I would be happy with him.

Dad engaged us because he thought it would make me

happy, that would make him happy as well, seeing me

that way. Then it all blew up in his face, it didn't

make anyone happy, it made us miserable. Him, me, and

Ranma, all alike. We were all the furthest thing from

happy because of that damn engagement and the honor we

placed in it.

Shampoo's looking at me still, her eyes dark with

concern and worry. I shake my head and look at her

then give an empty laugh. "Sorry," I say to her, "I

was just remembering some things, that's all. Struck

me as funny at first, then not so funny in the end."

"Spatula girl?" she asks softly, wanting to know

what's on my mind.

"He engaged us because we were friends," I begin

slowly, looking back at the target and smoothly

throwing a spatula at it, staring as it landed in the

center. "Dad saw how I had a hard time making

friends." I look at Shampoo rather sheepishly. "I

wasn't too social back then. Too different from the

other kids, always on the road, and more a boy than a

girl with how I looked and dressed. Got teased about

it sometimes and every time I did, I'd just beat up

whoever teased me. Doesn't lead to many friendships.

It was different with Ranma," I sigh and look back at

the target, throwing another spatula. "I never got

teased by him and I thought at the time that he was

the first person to accept me for who I am. Then I

find out later he just thought I was a boy all along,"

I growl this out and throw another spatula that lands

in the center. "I guess the reason we were engaged was

because Dad figured that I'd be happy with Ranma. He

was my first real friend and he's pretty observant, my

Dad, so I bet he also saw I had a crush on Ranma as

well. It was more about making me happy than getting

him connections. Only it didn't quite work out the way

he planned." I snort and throw another spatula, one

that lands directly in the center, causing the other

two that remain there to fall to the ground. "You know

the rest of the story. I end up dressing as a boy

because I figure after getting dumped by Ranma I make

a better boy than a girl, also to go along with my

Dad, saving his pride from having a daughter who got

jilted by her fiancée. I find Ranma, follow him to

Nerima, get dumb and fall for him again, lose him to

Akane," I say, about to throw another spatula.

Soft hands clasp mine, stopping them in motion and I

look at Shampoo with wide eyes as she smiles sadly at

me. "I'm sorry," she murmurs, bringing our hands down

and in a smooth movement, entwining them as my

throwing spatula drops to the ground. "That no should

have happened to you."

"Yeah," I agree quietly, my hands trembling in hers. I

pull one loose and it's shaking even as I raise it up,

drawn to her, wanting to touch that soft skin again.

My fingertips are light on her cheek, tracing against

it as I murmur, "Same goes for you, sugar."

Funny how dark it is but somehow, I can still see

Shampoo clearly. Makes me think of this saying of

Dad's. How a person only sees what they want to most

of the time and a ninja? Well, a ninja always sees

only what they want to. I guess what I want now is to

see her, leaning into my touch, closing her eyes and

looking sweet like an angel.

Kami, how did we end up this way?

"Great Grandmother say I shouldn't trust you," Shampoo

breaks the silence, opening her eyes and looking up at

me. "That you will hurt me like Ranma."

"Yeah?" I say quietly as I watch her with careful

eyes. My hand on her cheek drifts down to clasp her

shoulder as my other raises up to join it. "What do

you say?"

"I say I no care if that's true, I feel I can trust

you, I..." trailing off, Shampoo ducks her head and

finishes quietly, "I want to trust you." Shuddering as

she released a deep and gasping breath, seeming to

come from her very soul itself, Shampoo murmurs, "It

been long time since I trust someone. It feel good to

do so again. Even if I be hurt in the end."

It hits me then that what I say next, it does matter,

you know? I don't want to tell her lies, to say

something that might wind up being wrong in the long

run. The last thing I want to do is betray her so I

have to watch what I say... think before I speak. With

how my brain usually works this isn't the easiest

thing in the world to do.

"I don't wanna hurt you," I tell her honestly and she

lifts her gaze, looking into my eyes. "I don't wanna

but I can't promise you that I won't. Friends

sometimes hurt each other and I gotta say, getting

hurt is a part of living. We can't really escape it,

Shampoo. But," again my hand raises up, resting on her

cheek and she closes her eyes, "I can promise you I'll

do everything in my power to not hurt you and if I do,

it won't be on purpose. Plus," I give a silly smile

now, hoping to somehow lighten the mood, "if I ever

do, I'll let you whap me with my own battle spatula

for it. How's that sound?"

"That sound good to me, very good," Shampoo whispers,

smiling at me.

"I'm glad," I reply, my hand leaves her cheek, resting

on her shoulder and she covers it with her own as she

continues to smile at me. Tilting my head to one side,

I look into the darkness, where I know the old woman

has been watching us. "Enjoy the show?"

"Vaguely," Cologne responds in sardonic tones before

she focuses her hard gaze on Shampoo who freezes under

it. "You should be going to bed soon, Shampoo. We'll

be waking earlier so I might have time to train

Kuonji-san as well."

"Yes, Great Grandmother," says Shampoo faintly,

watching as Cologne left. Soon as she's gone, she

looks up at me and scowls slightly. "Why you no say

she there?"

"What?" I raise an eyebrow and grin at her. "And ruin

the free show for her? Besides," I lean in closer, our

faces inches apart. I can sense her surprise and it

delights me. With a tap to her nose, I drawl, "It

would've ruined the mood, don't you think?"

"What mood?" asks Shampoo doubtfully as I pick up my

throwing spatula on the ground before I go about

retrieving the others while I whistle a happy tune.

"Spatula girl?"

Chuckling quietly to myself, I ignore Shampoo's

curious questions and walk past her, heading back

towards our camp. She's not the only one who can be

flirty, you know. And I have to say, I think I'm

pretty damn good at it myself. When I'm in the mood,

that is.

I never noticed how focused Ukyo can be when she is

really paying attention. Perhaps it always escaped me

because we were 'enemies' of sorts but now that we

aren't and I can fully appreciate her qualities I must

admit, it is an admirable one.

As soon as Great Grandmother told her it was time to

learn the Chestnut First, the sleep flew from her eyes

and she was concentrating totally on everything being

said. Her eyes haven't averted from Great Grandmother

once since then and even now, she remains focused,

staring at Great Grandmother's hands, analyzing the

technique as she sees it.

"Your turn, Kuonji-san," says Great Grandmother with a

hint of humor. Ukyo scowls at her and pushes up the

sleeves to her shirt before narrowing her eyes and

darting both of her hands into the fire to snatch the

chestnuts out of it.

Seconds later, she has one chestnut in her hold and

two slightly burnt arms and hands. "Damn," Ukyo hisses

under her breath, dropping the chestnut to the ground

and looking up at my Great Grandmother. "That's gotta

be some speed you use."

"Yes," says Great Grandmother. She smiles slowly and

goes on, "That is the speed that Ranma possesses. He

is perhaps a bit quicker but it is comparable. Shampoo

on the other hand," she smiles at me and I smile back,

"once she's mastered the Blink of Light there will be

few on this Earth who will be able to contend with

her."

"Good," says Ukyo evenly, matching Great

Grandmother's. Rising to her feet, she grabs a few

more chestnuts and tosses them into the fire and says,

"I want her to beat the pants off of him." She stares

into the fire, concentrating on how to decipher the

secret of the Chestnut First, I'm sure. "Thanks for

showing me this, Granny," she says, "but think I got

it covered now."

"Really?" asked Great Grandmother rather sardonically.

"Really," replies Ukyo, equally as sardonic.

Great Grandmother studies Ukyo for a moment more then

shakes her head, hopping away on her staff as she

says, "Lets go, Shampoo. It seems Kuonji-san will be

busy with her own training for the remainder of the

afternoon."

"Yes, Great Grandmother," I say to her but I can't

help it, I look back at Ukyo. "Spatula girl," I say

softly and she gazes at me, giving me a smile that

lifts my heart, "don't go too hard on self. Chestnut

Fist can be difficult learning on first try."

"Don't worry about me, sugar," Ukyo reassures, still

smiling. "I'll be fine. You just keep focused on your

own training, you hear? I wasn't lying when I said I

wanna see you beat the pants off of Ranma. In fact,

I'm counting on you doing that so you better not

disappoint me and train your hardest, all right?"

"All right," I say, returning her smile and feeling

happier yet.

"Shampoo!" Great Grandmother shouts for me, sounding

irritated.

Blushing and looking a bit sheepish I glance towards

the forest then back at Ukyo who looks entirely amused

at me being yelled at. "What you smile about?" I

accuse her. "You get me into trouble."

"Me?" asks Ukyo skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "How

do you figure that?"

"Because," I say as I move closer, our faces close

together while I smile at her once again. "You is so

tempting." With that, I smile wider then bounce

forward to deposit a light kiss on her lips, knowing

that I really shouldn't but doing it anyway. "You

train hard as well, spatula girl. I'm sure Great

Grandmother expect you to know Chestnut Fist by time

we is returning for dinner."

When I look back and over my shoulder, Ukyo is frozen

in surprise, but she falls out of it as I run away,

slowly lifting a hand to touch her lips. Her eyes meet

mine and as they do I know by the gleam in them that

she's going to get me for surprising her like that. I

also know that I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever her

revenge is going to be.

Enjoy it very much.

By the time it's time for me to start cooking dinner,

I've managed to snag four out of six chestnuts out of

the fire without getting burned. I figure that means I

almost have the technique mastered. Never mind the

fact that before I start making dinner I had to get

out the medical kit and wrap up my hands to ease the

hurt of the burns.

Despite that, I can't help feel a little proud. I

mean, it's not easy, mastering these Amazon techniques

of theirs. It probably isn't meant to be... they're a

society of warriors, after all. It is natural that

they would know their stuff. I'm just glad Cologne's

agreed to teach me a bit of what they know. I want to

get stronger, so I can stand on my own. That way I'll

be able to rely solely on myself. I don't ever want to

ask for Ranma's help.

I'll die before I ask for his help again.

Maybe that's the stubborn part of me. The 'guy' part

as Konatsu would call it. I sigh, thinking of him as I

chop up the carrots. I wonder how he's doing? I'm sure

that he's running the restaurant like I'd want him

too. He's come a long way since the time I first took

him in and I doubt very much that he went and put yen

in the okonomiyaki again.

At least, I hope he hasn't. No, I shake my head,

pulling out some broccoli. He wouldn't do something

like that. He's learned his lesson. I've even managed

to make him less stingy, spending some money on

himself. Of course, it's always on a kimono or

something equally as feminine.

I wonder about what I thought before, not wanting

anyone's help. Wanting to be strong so I can be able

to rely on myself and no one else. That's not really

true. I do want to be strong for that reason but I

would ask for help, would want help from certain

people. For instance, Konatsu, I asked for his help

when I requested he run the restaurant for me while

I'm on this trip with Shampoo.

And Shampoo herself, we've only been friends a short

while but I... I would ask for her help before anyone

else now, I think. Perhaps because we've been through

so much in such a short time and because we understand

one another. I think, no, I know she would never make

me feel bad, like a weak person, for asking for help.

Just as I would never do something like that to her.

Placing the pan over the fire, I pour in the cooking

oil, watching it simmer as I think. When this is over,

what will I do? I don't want to stay here, in Nerima.

Not with Ranma and Akane here. I could go home, back

to Kyoto and Dad. The last time I wrote him, he was

more angry at Genma than at me. Then again, that's how

he always is when it comes to the situation regarding

the engagement.

He really sees me as blameless in the engagement

situation. I think he takes most of the guilt onto

himself for arranging it and then Genma for skipping

out on it. I'm not sure who I do blame, if I do blame

anyone at all. I rather just forget it. Be done with

it, try and move on. Try... try and become a real

woman. One of my own making.

Not the woman my father would want me to be or the

woman society would want me to be or even the woman

Ranma would want me to be, if he ever did want such a

thing, but one of my choosing. The woman I really am.

I do want to meet her some day and I think I might

have a chance if I get away from all of this. From all

that I've known.

Which again leaves the question: where do I go?

I have no clue. None at all. Maybe by the time I'm

done training with Shampoo and her Granny I might just

have some idea of where my life is headed next. Hell,

I could just pull a Ryoga and wander aimlessly for

awhile. I'm not sure why, but it does have appeal.

"Food smell good, spatula girl."

On hearing Shampoo's voice, I jump up, whirling around

to face her smiling features which are laced with

amusement. Sometimes I think the girl should be a

ninja, she's just as good at sneaking up on people as

we are. Then again, I wasn't exactly keeping my mind

sharp, so I sort of brought it onto myself, I suppose.

"Glad you think so," I say as smoothly as I can, not

wanting to give her anymore amusement by dwelling on

the fact that she caught me off guard. "I made it for

you."

"Just for me?" asks Shampoo playfully, coyly moving

closer to me and I shove the pan between us, keeping

our bodies apart. She pouts at this and I can't help

but snort.

"Yeah," I smirk at her now, "just for you, sugar."

Turning around, I set the pan down and go about

getting out the bowls, filling one to the top for her

and handing her the stir fry. "I think it's well past

time you got some meat on your bones."

Scarlet eyes narrow ever so slightly before they rake

up and down my figure, making me wish that my clothes

were baggier. I'm wearing my casual clothes, a pair of

black slacks and a blue dress shirt, which I had once

used to hide what few feminine curves that I have but

somehow, under Shampoo's gaze I can't hide at all.

"You one to talk," Shampoo says, smiling sensually at

me. "I no see anything wrong with your body but you is

far skinnier than me. You is knowing that, aren't

you?"

I scowl at this and I start to reply when I spot

Shampoo's Granny watching us with that suspicious gaze

she always has. "Hey Granny," I smile easily at her

and she gives me a sharp look. Walking to her, I hand

her a bowl of the food I've prepared. "I can pull four

out of six chestnuts from the fire without burning

myself. Not too bad, huh?"

"No," says Cologne quietly and I swear, for a moment

there I think I saw a look of surprise on her

features. Maybe I'm learning faster than I thought I

was? The look is gone as fast as I thought I saw it

though and she's got that mysterious vibe again. "That

isn't bad at all, Kuonji-san. Perhaps before the week

is over we'll move onto the next technique for you to

master."

"Yeah?" I ask curiously. "Which one?"

"The Breaking Point, of course," says Cologne,

chuckling at me. She turns and hops away, heading for

her tent as she says, "I'll finish this then retire

for the evening. We'll be waking at the same hour to

see how many chestnuts you can pluck then,

Kuonji-san."

Scowling again, I mutter, "She's always gotta have the

last word, doesn't she?"

"Of course she do," a soft and playful voice murmurs

in my ear and I whirl around to come face to face with

a smiling Shampoo. "She is an elder."

"You wanna give me a heart attack, don't you?" I

accuse Shampoo. Not waiting for her answer, I walk

back to the camp fire and fix my own bowl of food.

She sits next to me and rests her food on her knees,

smiling sweetly at me. "Why I do that? I want spatula

girl to live a very long time," she says in rather

breathy tones.

Either I'm going insane or she's flirting with me. I

suppose this is my payback for flirting with her

earlier. But you know, it's sort of fun, a weird game

that we play and I can't help but enjoy it. Besides,

she feels so nice, leaning on me, her breasts pressed

close...

Wait... her breasts pressed close? I blink and turn to

look at Shampoo who's looking winsomely at me as she

leans against me, her body pressed into mine and her

chin on my shoulder as she peers up at me. Dammit. She

really is getting me back.

"Shampoo," I say in my best throaty tones. The ones I

know have made girls swoon over me. Girls and Konatsu.

Looking her in the eyes, I can see a flicker of

surprise there and I grin inwardly. Hah. She thought

she'd get me, huh? Well, think again. Moving forward a

bit, our lips hover apart, kept that way by just will

maybe. Slinking my hand down, I rest it inside my bowl

of food and flick a piece of carrot up at her. It

slaps her on the cheek and she blinks at me dimly, not

prepared for that at all. "Gotcha," I drawl.

"Spatula girl," growls Shampoo threateningly, her eyes

sparking fire at me.

"What?" I ask innocently. "Did I do something wrong? I

thought you might want a taste of my carrot, that's

all." With a smirk, I pull the carrot off her face and

hold it up, presenting it as a peace offering of

sorts. She eyes me warily before leaning forward,

taking it into her mouth and suddenly I realize I'm

the one who's been had. Her lips are warm on my skin,

warm and soft, and I think I'm melting as she slowly

pulls away, sucking on my fingers as she moves

backwards to smile smugly. "That was mean," I say

hoarsely.

"That my revenge," replies Shampoo, arching an eyebrow

at me.

I watch her for a moment as she eats her food then I

sigh, shaking my head. "I suppose I deserved that," I

admit wryly. "Still," I continue, bumping my leg

against hers and forming a grin, "you gotta admit that

you started it."

"I admit nothing," says Shampoo in lofty tones. She

looks at me out of the corner of her eye then gives in

and smiles back at me as she says, "Except that you is

cute."

"Bingo," I say, pointing my chopsticks at her. "There

you go again."

She's quiet and looks down at her food, making me

realize that I had screwed up and said something

wrong. "It bother you?" she asks softly. "If so, I

won't..."

"Shampoo, no!" I say quickly, interrupting her and she

looks up at me, eyes skeptical. I did do something

wrong. She's got that cynical look of hers again. The

one that always makes me remember she's gone through a

lot in her life. "I was just teasing you, joking

around, that's all. I'm sorry," I put my food down and

reach for her, clasping her arm to squeeze it gently

in reassurance, "I didn't mean to sound like that."

"It okay," Shampoo says, smiling at me, resting her

food on her knee, she reaches out to entwine her

fingers with mine. "I just worried that it not that. I

not want to make you feel uncomfortable. Would make me

sad... now that we is friends."

"Yeah," I reply as I return her smile, "it would make

me sad too." Her hands, they're soft, just like her

lips and I wonder, how soft would those hands feel on

my body? Just like I wonder how soft her lips would

feel on my own? My cheeks are hot and I pull my hand

away from hers, hoping that she doesn't notice how

flustered I am right now. "Besides," I say, forming my

best grin, "it's sorta fun, flirting with you. Keeps

me on my toes."

"Yes," says Shampoo carefully, eyeing me curiously. "I

think it fun too."

Luckily for me, she doesn't comment and just turns

away to eat her food. I sigh in relief and start my

meal, happy that it turned out as well as I wanted it

to. A few moments pass and I notice she's done

already. I used to think Ranma was a pig about eating

but I have to say Shampoo's a lot worse. The thing is,

Ranma downs food like he was a dying man while

Shampoo, well, I don't know. One minute I see her

eating, I look away from her and she's done. It's

weird and a bit disturbing. Maybe she has a second

stomach.

I take her bowl from her hands and refill it, handing

it to her with a smile. She looks at me for a long

while and I wonder what she sees there, her gaze is

that intense. "Thank you," she murmurs before she

returns to her eating.

Her Japanese has gotten a lot better and it makes me

wonder why it was so bad before. I don't know, she did

say she didn't have a lot of motivation to speak

better before. I can't help but wonder if it's for my

sake partially though. I'm the only one around the

camp that only speaks Japanese, after all, and she is

going back to China after the fight...

Sometimes I hear her and Cologne talking, you know.

For some reason I find it relaxing to hear Shampoo

speak in her native language. She has a nice voice, a

lot nicer than I do. It's so feminine and lilting,

reminding me of the sound of melodic bells. And it's

nice sound, really nice. Me? I don't sound like that.

My voice is lower, low enough for me to pass as a boy

and I couldn't sound like bells if I wanted to. I

don't know what I sound like but I doubt it's really

anything feminine. Not like Shampoo, at least.

I'm not sure why, but before I know it I'm looking her

way and she's meeting my gaze, wanting to know what

I'm about to ask. "Shampoo?" I begin slowly, still

unsure why I'm doing this. "Do you think you could

teach me how to speak Mandarin?"

She blinks at me and stares for a several passing

moments. Then she tilts her head, studying me as she

asks, "Why you want me to do that?"

"Because... I... I don't know," I say lamely, my

cheeks hot as I blush. "I just thought it would be

nice to be able to speak your language, that's all. I

like how you sound when you're speaking it and I

thought... I don't know," I repeat more lamely now.

Shampoo continues to stare at me and I swear, I wish I

knew what she was thinking. I know I made a real ass

out of myself, asking her that. I don't even know why

I asked her that. For just a minute, I thought it

would be a good idea. Something fun to do, I know some

English, because of school, but I'm no good at it.

Besides, it would be nice, to be able to talk with

Shampoo in her native language but now I just feel

stupid for asking.

"I love to teach you," she says softly, her face

lighting up so completely that my shoulders

immediately loose the tense feeling they had and I

smile back at her. "But can I ask something?"

"Sure," I reply, feeling a little better as I take a

bite of food.

"Why you really want speak Mandarin? Tell truth now,"

Shampoo murmurs.

I don't look at her. I don't think I can if I want to

answer this as honestly as I know I should. "I thought

it would be nice," I say as I look down at my food,

"to be able to speak with you in Mandarin. Mostly

because I like how it sounds when you talk in it. I

just thought it would be nice, to be able to talk with

you like that some day."

I'm not sure why or how but I get the courage and lift

my head to look at Shampoo. I know I'll never regret

doing it because the look on her face, the happiness I

saw there, it's something I don't want to forget.

Especially because I'm the cause of it.

"We start lessons tonight, okay?" asks Shampoo and her

voice, that voice I just now have admitted to always

admiring, lilting and melodic, is rough with tears.

"Okay," I reply, giving a nod of my head.

The both of us return to eating after that. Our meal

is quiet but happy and I somehow know that the both of

us can't wait for it to be over and for my first

lesson to begin. Just to make it sooner rather than

later when I'm finally able to talk with Shampoo.

Ukyo is a fast learner when it comes to training

techniques but not nearly so fast in regard to

languages. Then again, I shouldn't talk, I've been in

Japan for several years now and I'm just now starting

to speak the language somewhat well. But it was

impressive of her to learn the Chestnut Fist so fast.

While I taught her, or attempted to anyway, the basics

of Mandarin last night she continued to practice the

technique. By the time we went to bed, she could

introduce herself in Mandarin and she had the Chestnut

Fist mastered. When Great Grandmother woke us up this

morning and asked Ukyo to show her skill, I couldn't

stop myself from smirking when a half asleep Ukyo

walked over to the fire, casually tossed in some

chestnuts and even more casually retrieved them before

wandering off to the nearest stream to wash her face

in order to wake herself up.

I found it terribly humorous and I'm sure so did Ukyo,

once she was fully awake. Maybe that's why Ukyo ended

up tied by a rope, hanging from a tree with boulders

being flung at her for most of the morning. Learning

the Breaking Point is a form of torture in itself but

for some reason I think Ukyo has it worse than most

people.

Great Grandmother left me to myself, letting me run

through my training as she threw boulders at poor

Ukyo. Hearing yet another crash, I wince and wonder if

she's going to be able to survive all of this. I

shouldn't think things like that. Just because Great

Grandmother doesn't like her doesn't mean she would...

I can't even think of it.

Then again, why doesn't Great Grandmother like Ukyo? I

know she doesn't trust her. That she thinks she's up

to something but she thinks that about nearly everyone

and it isn't like she treats everyone as harshly as

she does Ukyo. It's almost as if she's testing her for

some reason. Well, it's beyond me. Understanding Great

Grandmother's logic is something I gave up years ago.

Only Perfume comes close to deciphering her motives.

Jumping through the water traps we set up a few days

ago, I concentrate on my training, not allowing one

bit of water to touch my skin as I leap. It's hardly

the easiest thing in the world to do. In fact, I'd

wager it's one of the most difficult. Especially since

I possess a Jusenkyo curse, making me an automatic

cold water magnet.

Still, I run through the routine, leaping between the

erratically falling water, dashing in and out,

challenging myself to get closer yet to the stream of

water that falls towards me. Daring it to just try and

hit me because I won't allow it... I will not be

defeated. Not by it, not by my training, and certainly

not by Ranma.

For once in my life I will win at something and I will

win well. It won't be a fluke and it won't be because

I have no one equal to my strength. I will win against

Ranma, against someone far stronger than myself, and

prove I am worth something.

Even if I have no value to him.

The hairs on the back of my neck prick up and I whirl

around just in time to trap the knife thrown at me in

flat palms of my hand. I look at Great Grandmother and

she rewards me with that enigmatic smile she often

favors.

"You're improving," Great Grandmother notes with

pride, hopping closer to stand on one of the boulders

and I leap forward to meet her.

"I'm glad you think so," I murmur. Handing the knife

back to her handle first, I arch an eyebrow. "Was

that the purpose of this? To test how much I've

improved?"

"And to test your reflexes," replies Great

Grandmother easily. She looks at me for a long moment

then says, "You're distracted at heart, Xian-pu. I

had feared that it might distract you in mind and body

as well. I'm glad to see that it hasn't."

"Distracted at heart?" I echo with a frown. What did

she mean by that?

"Kuonji-san lasted longer than I thought she would,"

Great Grandmother continues, watching me closely.

"She's made of sterner stuff than one would

imagine."

"She's passed out then?" I question, well aware of

the effect learning a technique such as the Breaking

Point can have on a person.

"Yes," Great Grandmother allows, giving a dip of her

head. "Which means we can begin your training for the

day, Xian-pu. Are you ready to learn the true meaning

of the Blink of Light and what it can do for you as a

warrior?"

"I'm ready," I reply fearlessly, resolved to learn

this technique. I must master it, I simply have to if

I am to defeat Ranma and regain my honor. "I swear

it."

Great Grandmother watches me closely, a look of doubt

hovering in her eyes that's hardened into stone as she

murmurs, "We're about to find out, aren't we now?"

The training went much like the name of the technique

itself. Like a Blink of Light it was here and gone in

what appeared to be seconds. Only I know very well it

wasn't seconds because when we returned to camp the

sun had long set into the sky and a badly bandaged

Ukyo was preparing to make our dinner.

"Spatula girl!" I cry out in shock. I expected her to

look worse for the wear because after all, the

Breaking Point isn't the easiest thing to master but I

didn't expect her to look this bad. Rushing to her

side, I make her put down that stupid iron pot and

push her into a sitting position. "Are you okay? You

no have to cook like this!"

"Ah, it's nothing," Ukyo assures me as I clasp her

shoulders. "I'm just a little bruised from training,

that's all. I feel a lot better than before."

"You not even bandage self right," I say, frowning as

I inspect Ukyo's hastily wrapped bandages on her arm

and ribs. She wasn't wearing a shirt but instead

merely had her midsection completely wrapped in loose

bandages.

"Yeah, well," Ukyo blushes, looking away from me. I

wonder exactly why she is blushing. Because I'm

touching her or because she was injured? "I sorta,

y'know..."

With a frown, I try to make out what Ukyo has just

mumbled. "I not understand one word of that, spatula

girl. What you say?"

"I sorta passed out again," says Ukyo in a combination

of irritation and shame. Looking away from me, she

declares, "There! You happy? I'm just a wuss."

"Kuonji-san," Great Grandmother says gravely and we

both turn to her. "Injuring yourself is nothing to be

ashamed of. It happens too often to ever keep track of

in life. It would be a far greater shame if you did

not tend to your wounds and faced permanent injury."

"That right!" I exclaim, backing up Great Grandmother,

feeling for once very pleased with her treatment of

Ukyo. I give her my best stern look and carefully help

her to stand. "I fix those bandages now and you get

rest. We run restaurant too, we can cook on own."

"But I wanted to help," Ukyo protests, hobbling and

leaning against me as I lead her into the tent. I want

to sigh at this, to yell at her for this, to tell her

she helps by simply being here, by supporting me and

just being who she is. I would do this but I doubt

that she would ever truly believe me if I spoke these

words to her. "I feel fine, really."

"You will get some rest or I won't continue your

training tomorrow, Kuonji-san," says Great Grandmother

sharply. Immediately, I feel Ukyo stiffen against me

and mutter a complaint, and I can't help but smile.

Great Grandmother is a wonderful person at times. I

almost have Ukyo inside our tent when I hear her call

out my name. Looking back at her as I support Ukyo

against my side, she once again looks at me closely,

almost as if she's trying to analyze me. "I'll

prepare dinner, Xian-pu. Take care of Kuonji-san."

She pauses for a moment then gives that enigmatic

smile again. "As you would like."

"Yes," I say quietly, in shock as I watch her begin

to make our meal. Snapping out of this, I lead Ukyo

into our tent and tenderly help her to her sleeping

bag, sitting her on it as she keeps her gaze far from

my own. Frowning at this, I reach out to touch her

cheek and she jerks away from me. "Spatula girl?"

I can't keep the hurt out of my voice. I want to,

truly I do, but I cannot. She doesn't want me to touch

her... she doesn't care as I thought she did. She has

seen who I am and unlike Lotion, she does not like

what she sees. I suppose now will come her rejection

of me. I should be used to it by now, my life seems

filled with only rejection.

"I'm sorry," she says in hoarse tones and I watch

those lithe hands of hers clench the sleeping bag,

wrinkling it in her grasp. Is she really that

uncomfortable with me? Is it truly that bad being

here? I hadn't thought it was. "I really wanted to

learn it..."

Learn it? Learn what? I blink as I stare at her. Is

this about the Breaking Point? No one learns that

horrible technique on their first try no matter how

talented. It's simply far too difficult to master on

the first attempt. Besides, the trick to mastering it

is building up a tough skin, an immunity to injuries

as it were, and that can only be achieved over time.

Is this what she's upset about? Not me or my touch

towards her?

"What you sorry for?" I ask softly, heart beating out

of control, hoping the reply is what I now think it to

be. Because if it is then I still have hope left, I

still have her at my side.

"For not learnin' it," Ukyo spits out, voice full of

loathing. "I figured... I mean, I know the fight is

with you and Ranma, that I can't help, but I don't

know, things happen. What if there's some

interference? Like from Akane or Mousse? I just

thought if I learned some of your best techniques, got

better, then I could help you with that. Make sure you

got yourself a fair and square battle with Ranma so

everything works out." She scowls deeply and her hands

clench further, bunching up the sleeping bag terribly.

"But I can't even master the Breaking Point. How am I

supposed to get the harder stuff then?"

"Spatula girl," I whisper, blinking back my tears. I

reach out for her again and this time she doesn't move

away, and her skin... it's so soft as I cup her face

drawing her eyes up to look into my own. Smiling at

her as I push back loose strands of her hair, I say,

"Don't be silly. No can master Breaking Point in first

try. Is impossible. Not even Great Grandmother could

do something like that. You fail at nothing."

"Really?" asks Ukyo, her tones hopeful as she looks at

me.

"Really," I say with a nod of my head. "Now," I pull

away slightly and reach for the first aid kit, already

a mess from her earlier dealings with it I imagine,

"lets fix the bandages."

She glances down at her wrapped midsection, the

bandages loose and falling apart and blushes then

mutters, "Yeah. I guess I didn't do the best job at

it, huh?" My hands lightly grasp at her waist, pulling

back one of the looser layers then starting to rewrap

it. Ukyo laughs nervously and her voice is a little

high pitched as she says, "Sorta funny because I've

been doing this since I was thirteen. I thought I'd

gotten good at it."

"Use wrap so no one know you're a girl," I murmur

thoughtfully, not looking up from my work. I still my

hands when I feel her tremble as I touch her. I've

finally gotten a first look at her body and it's

bruised bluish purple, just below her breasts. My

touch is gentle but I know it hurts as I probe her

skin softly. No, the ribs aren't broken. Great

Grandmother is harsh in her training but she always

knows peoples limits. "It's a shame," I continue as I

peek at her from under my lashes, smiling

mischievously, "you have a nice chest."

Ukyo blushes even more at this comment and I chuckle

softly. This causes her brow to furrow and she drawls,

"Not funny, sugar. Teasing me while I'm injured."

"Easiest time to tease you," I reply, feeling

naughtier with every passing moment. There's just

something about Ukyo and her earnest personality, her

honest approach to life that makes me happy to be with

her. Plus it does make her open for the most easy

forms of harmless verbal torment. "You no can fight

back."

"Tch," Ukyo shakes her head and feigns a look of

disappointment, watching me with dark eyes that burn

into me with their caress. Oh yes, I can feel those

eyes on me, they study my every move and it's

comforting somehow... to know they're there. "And here

I thought Amazons had more a sense of honor than to

feel up a wounded lady."

"Who you call a lady?" I arch an eyebrow at her and

grin widely. For this, I'm rewarded with a light slap

to my stomach. One that feels nothing more than the

wings of a butterfly to my battle hardened body but I

also realize it wasn't meant to be more than that.

With my best pout, I tie off the bandage around her

ribs firmly but gently and say, "Spatula girl didn't

have to hit me. I just saying the truth."

"Right," says Ukyo skeptically. She adjusts her

sitting position and releases a hiss of air, her face

contracting in pain. Instantly, I'm at her side,

steadying her and soon her back is against me, resting

against my chest as her body goes slightly limp, tired

from the day's excursions. "Sorry," she murmurs

breathlessly a moment later and I can tell from how

her voice sounds that she's angry with herself again,

"had a twinge, that's all."

"Is fine," I assure her and I reach behind us to

arrange my sleeping bag in a pile. Soon we're both

leaning back against it, using it as a makeshift chair

of sorts. She sighs and I can see her eyelids flutter.

It's been a long day for her I'd wager and from all

signs she was being stubborn with her injuries,

walking around as if she didn't have them. I don't

find it at all unusual that she's half asleep as I

hold her now. "You rest."

Her head moves slightly, causing brown hair to brush

up against my cheek, allowing me to take in the clean

smell of light spices that she carries with her. It's

a scent that is uniquely her, not quite feminine, not

quite masculine, but entirely sensual in its nature.

I'm looking into her eyes and she's staring at me,

gaze lidded but somehow alert in its study. "I'll do

it, you know," she tells me quietly in husky tones.

"I'll master the Breaking Point and then after that

I'll master whatever other technique your Granny has

in store for me. I'm gonna do it because I want to

help you, Shampoo. Honest I do."

I don't understand it, really I don't. How can she be

this way? So honest with her emotions? I know she

hasn't led the life I had... with people attempting to

use and manipulate her in order to gain power but

still, doesn't she feel afraid? I know that using

outward appearances I would seem to be the most open

of the two of us but I could never do what she's just

done. Open myself up completely to someone whom I've

only just grown close to. I grew up with Perfume and I

hold back from her. I was in love with Lotion and I

held back from her as well. I don't want to do that

with Ukyo but it's so hard to fight the habits I've

grown up with thanks to my status in the tribe. What

do I feel for her? I'm not sure I can say right now,

things are so confused but she...

She makes me happy, more than anyone I've ever known.

Happy with the way she takes risks with me, is always

honest with me, and cares genuinely for my welfare.

That's why I find myself blinking back tears and

lightly kissing the back of her head before I trace my

lips to her jaw, tasting her delicate skin. Whispering

into her ear, I say, "Thank you."

"Welcome," she replies after a lull of silence, her

Kansai accent thick with sleep. I kiss her cheek and

push a lock of hair from her eyes and she murmurs with

contentment and moves back, making me deepen my hold

on her. "Feels nice..."

Leaning against the sleeping bag, her body pressing

into mine, head nestled in the crook of my shoulder,

breath hot and sweet on my skin, I can't help but

agree. It does feel nice. Far nicer than anything I've

experienced in a long time.

"Sleep well," I whisper to her softly, unable to help

myself from nuzzling her, breathing in that spicy

scent she carries with her like the breeze. "I be here

to protect you."

And I swear I will. Just like I swear I'll defeat

Ranma. For once things in my life will go in the right

direction. If only because this time above all others

I'll be working my hardest to make it turn out that

way.

I've never woken up in someone's arms. Never. I

suppose that's because I've never slept with anyone

either. When I was dating Megumi I never let her get

too close, well, physically at least. I was always

afraid if I did and she touched the wrong and or right

places my secret would be out and that would be that.

Hence my never being held.

But today that's ended. Because today I woke up,

bruised and sore, being held in Shampoo's arms. It was

strange... the feeling of it. Even now, I'm just lying

here, her breath hitting my skin, the rise and fall of

her chest gently moving my body as it rests against

her own, I can't quite discern the feeling that I

have.

Part it is safety, just a sense of utter safety and

calm as I woke up. With those strong arms around me,

holding me close in a firm but tender grasp, I knew

that nothing would happen to me, not with them there.

That Shampoo would keep me safe until the end. Of

course, as a martial artist and a woman of pride, I

could hardly just stand back and idly let someone

fight for me but it's an enjoyable sensation

nonetheless.

Another part of it is contentment. Lying here, in her

arms, there's no other place I would rather be. In

fact, I'd be quite happy to just stay here forever.

There's no chance in hell that's possible but still,

it's a nice fantasy. One that I find a bit unusual to

be experiencing since I'm usually like a hyperactive

little kid. I don't much like to stay in one place for

too long. I rather be up and about, doing anything and

everything than be quiet and still.

But as I lie here, held by her, I really don't want

that. I want to stay here, with her, for as long as

it's possible. That isn't too long because a few

moments later, she shifts against me and murmurs in

that melodic voice of hers, "Good sleep, spatula

girl?"

"Yeah, I slept real good," I reply, moving my head to

look into her eyes. "You?"

"I sleep well," Shampoo says with a yawn before she

rests her chin on my shoulder and peers at me. Her

eyes are concerned and she continues, "How you feel?

Hurt much?"

I look away from her and scowl. She had to bring that

up. It's not like I don't get what she was telling me

yesterday. Yeah, the Breaking Point takes awhile to

master but I bet that she wasn't in as bad as shape as

I am when she learned it. Hell, I bet Ryoga wasn't.

I'm not dense like Akane, I know my weaknesses. I

don't have the strength of either of them but I do

have speed. My dependence on weapons is something I

have to fight against if I'm ever to improve in the

art. That's why I want her Granny to teach me.

The goal I have now... to be better than I once was.

To improve myself as much as I can and wipe away the

weakness I once had. The one that allowed my life to

fall apart when he left me. I'll never be like that

again. Never. No matter who I love.

"Spatula girl?" Shampoo says softly.

Looking at her, I arch an eyebrow and give her my best

easy smile. The one that I know puts most everyone who

sees it at ease. Shampoo, however, merely looks more

worried as she matches my gaze. "It's fine, sugar," I

murmur. "I'm feelin' a lot better."

"You say that yesterday and you no was better," says

Shampoo in level tones. Her hands lightly trace up my

sides and at first I shiver from their touch then I

wince and give a gasp of air as her fingers prod my

ribs. "You still hurt so please... don't lie."

"I'm not," I mutter defiantly, wrenching out of her

grasp no matter how much I like it. Who is she to tell

me what to do? If I say I'm fine then I'm fine. Even

if it is a damn lie. "I'm not at top condition, yeah,

but I'm good enough to train today and take care of

the chores."

"Don't lie," Shampoo repeats, her eyes boring into me

with an intense gaze. She scoots forward and reaches

out to me. I want to move away, to stop that touch but

I'm frozen as I look into those scarlet depths. Gentle

fingertips trace my cheek, leading down to my lips,

outlining the curves before parting them. "Is not like

you to lie."

"How do you figure?" I retort once her fingers fall

from my lips and I'm getting more nervous by the

minute. When I was going to sleep last night I had

this dream, you know? A dream of Shampoo and her

kissing me. Her lips were as soft as clouds on my

skin. Yet, they burned into me, searing me with a

passion I've never imagined. I'm starting to think

that maybe it wasn't a dream at all. "I've lied

before. What about Megumi, huh? You can't say that

wasn't a lie. It was a lie all right, one of the worst

sort."

"You do that to protect self," she murmurs wisely and

I can feel myself shrinking back internally. Dammit,

how does she know this about me? How can she know me

this well? I never expected this, really I didn't and

now Shampoo's holding my face and I can't move. All I

can do is stare into her eyes, lost to what I see

there. Real and true caring for me. "Spatula girl,"

Shampoo whispers, moving closer yet and suddenly I'm

in her arms again. Cradled gently against her chest,

my face resting on the softness of it, breathing in

the scent of wildflowers. Her hands are running

through my hair and my skin is hot from her breath as

she speaks. "I not want you to hide from me. Just like

I not want to hide from you. I would like it if we two

always be honest with each other."

Always be honest with each other.

Always... what does she mean by that? Will we even be

together always? Or just for as long as we know each

other and keep in touch always? I don't know, I don't,

but I would like that. To know for once someone isn't

after something else with me. That what I see is what

I get. No strings attached and no games being played.

"Yeah," I reply hoarsely, burying my face in the crook

of her neck and smiling slightly as I feel her shiver

against me. I guess she likes holding me as much as I

like being held. "I'd like that too, Shampoo."

"Good," Shampoo says with some relief, giving a sigh.

"Then it a deal. No lies between us. We always be

telling the truth, no matter what the matter is at

hand."

"Yup," I nod my head against her, grinning as a

mischievous thought enters my mind. I pull back

slightly to peer up at her and she smiles at me,

looking so beautiful that a small part of me wants to

stop from saying this. But that's only a small part so

I say, "I promise to always tell you the truth. Even

how you look bad in certain outfits."

Shampoo blinks at me, dimly taking this in then her

eyes narrow, glinting dangerously as she growls

playfully, "That not a funny joke, spatula girl."

"Who says it was a joke?" I tell her, using my usual

witty banter. She doesn't seem to appreciate this

though and her eyes narrow more and I can feel her

fingertips tickle me ever so slightly, causing me to

squirm from the feeling. "Hey, I'm an injured lady!"

"Lady? I thought we go through this. You is no lady,"

says Shampoo, smirking big at me as she stops the

tickling. Her hands trace up to my neck, winding

through my hair and I sigh at this, it feels so nice.

"You too interesting to be a lady."

"Interesting, huh?" I ask dryly.

That sounds like a vague insult. Sort of like if

someone is fat and you call them big boned.

Interesting is just another word for someone could

never pull off a sexy dress I'm thinking. Then again,

I did manage to wear one of those on Toma's island. Of

course, I felt damned uncomfortable in it and couldn't

wait to get back to normal.

"Spatula girl," Shampoo says again.

I wonder if she's ever going to call me by my real

name. Not that I mind her little nickname for me. It's

cute and even a bit sweet. My mind is wandering though

and I make myself focus on her with those serious eyes

gazing into my own. Searching for something I just

can't define. She pushes me back gently and traces her

hands up from my shoulders to my face, tenderly

holding it once again as she looks at me.

"Shampoo?" I ask hesitantly, lost as to what's

happening.

Lost until she leans forward and I feel those lips,

soft as clouds, on mine. They're warmer than Megumi's,

warmer than anything I've ever experienced. And oh,

they're sweet as they caress me, opening me up and

tasting deep, and I don't know anything other than the

feel of those lips on mine. There's nothing but that

softness on my skin, making me yield to a fierce

hunger that's now rising in us both. One kiss leads to

another and I moan low in my throat before we're

finally forced to part.

Our breathing is ragged and I'm resting my head

against her shoulder as I feel her hands, gentle on my

back, tracing circles there. "That was nice," I

whisper.

"Yes," she replies quietly.

I tilt my head, looking at her, and she smiles at me

but her eyes, they don't match her smile. They aren't

light like it is. No, they're dark with desire and I'm

damn sure mine look the exact same way. I rise to meet

her, kissing her deeply, opening her up as she opened

me, lost in the heat and taste of her, wanting nothing

more than this to last forever.

Because right now, nothing else matters. Not my

injuries, not our training, not her upcoming battle

against Ranma, not the uncertain future. None of it

matters.

Not while I'm in her arms.

To be continued...


End file.
